Eu pego esse Homem
by Katryna Greenleaf
Summary: Isabella Swan vai ter que passar pelo pior pesadelo de sua vida: ser abandonada no altar! Mas coisas estranhas começam a acontecer e o sumiço de seu ex-noivo, Edward Cullen, é só mais um dos mistérios... UA
1. Capítulo I

**Eu Pego Esse Homem**

**Sinopse:** Aos 23 anos, Isabella Swan vive a pior experiência de sua vida: minutos antes do "sim", seu noivo lhe envia um bilhete terminando tudo. Enquanto Bella se consola nos ombros de sua adorável irmã, Alice Swan, e de sua grande amiga, Rosalie Hale, sua mãe, Esme Swan, não perde tempo. Sobe até a suíte nupcial e acerta o ex-noivo, Edward Cullen, com uma garrafa de champanhe e, driblando as câmeras de segurança do hotel, o leva até sua mansão, onde o mantém refém.

Será que Edward conseguirá escapar? Será que Bella descobrirá que ele está preso em sua casa? E se encontrá-lo, será que se aliará à mãe na vingança ou acabará perdoando Edward?

**Disclaimer: **Se Twilight fosse meu a Leah ia ficar com o Jake. Alice seria minha melhor amiga. E eu ia agarrar o Emmett por, no mínimo, a minha eternidade... Hahahaha... Por essas e outras você sabe que nada aqui me pertence... xD

**

* * *

**

Capítulo I

Isabella Swan, vinte e três anos, vestida de branco, parecia mais um fantasma. Em vez do vestido, ela bem que podia ter recortado dois buracos num lençol e jogado sobre a cabeça.

- Estou igual à noiva cadáver. – Ela disse olhando sua palidez cadavérica no espelho do toucador. – Assim que a cerimônia terminar eu me dispo.

- É isso que acontece quando não deixa sua irmã fazer o seu vestido de noiva. – Suspirou Alice, sua amada irmã gêmea e melhor amiga, além de ser a principal dama de honra e uma das organizadoras do casamento.

Embora fossem gêmeas não pareciam muito entre si. Somente a baixa estatura e a cor escura dos cabelos e olhos das duas indicaria o parentesco. Enquanto Alice, com seus curtos cabelos espivetados, era a energia pura, Bella, com o cabelo longo, era muito mais tranqüila e despreocupada.

Bella achou melhor não responder à irmã, sabia que ela tinha ficado chateada por ter sido ela a produzir seu vestido, mas acharia um jeito de recompensá-la.

- Você pode cair fora agora. – Esme Swan, quarenta e cinco anos, mãe de Bella, sugeriu. – Escapar definitivamente da cerimônia.

Bella olhou o rosto da mãe refletido no espelho. No vestiário da noiva, sentada num banco coberto por um tecido adamascado, Esme vestia um traje cinza-pérola acompanhado de um par de sapatos cujos saltos altos desapareciam no tapete felpudo. Ostentava diamantes caros em número cinco vezes maior que o necessário nos braços, no pescoço e nos dedos.

Mas em New Jersey o excesso era regra, tanto nos cabelos como nas roupas, na decoração, na personalidade, na violência dos crimes, na corrupção do governo ou nos escândalos políticos.

Bella era uma garota de New Jersey. Nascera pertinho do Garden State Parkway, minutos antes de Alice. Talvez por isso fosse mais "responsável".

Sinatra também era de lá. Como Frank, seus habitantes faziam à sua maneira. A canção do estado: "Born to Run" (que ironicamente fala de uma fuga de New Jersey). O lema do estado: "Veja com seus próprios olhos", já que não se pode confiar no que diz alguém de lá. O modelo do estado: Tony Soprano. Sendo geograficamente um dos menores estado da nação, apresenta a mais densa população. De diversas maneiras.

Alguns nova-jersianos se colocam à parte com decoro, dignidade e discrição, mas Bella não havia conhecido nenhum deles. Embora ela tivesse deixado bem claro que preferia um casamento modesto, sua mãe, com todo o apoio de sua irmã, não abriu mão do luxuoso salão no Short Hares Plaza. Apesar de não admitir, Esme gastara setenta e cinco mil dólares para que a filha se casasse com um homem que ela desprezava, apenas para impressionar a vizinhança.

- Casa cheia? – Bella perguntou enquanto passava blush nas maçãs do rosto, na tentativa de parecer um ser vivo.

- Entupida. – Respondeu Rosalie Hale, vinte e três anos, a quarta pessoa naquele aposento apertado. Rosalie era melhor amiga de Bella e Alice, e a segunda dama de honra. – Duas centenas dos brancos mais elegantes que eu já vi. Por que a senhora mesma não vai ver, madame Swan? Talvez tenha que dar uma palavrinha com a organizadora do casamento. Ou agradecer os convidados. Ou fazer qualquer coisa que a tire deste quarto.

A segunda dama de honra, uma loira estonteante, não era nada sutil. O que fez as duas irmãs darem um suspiro. As damas de honra vestiam um escandaloso vestido magenta decotado nas costas e usavam quase todas as jóias que possuíam.

- Seu visual está a sua cara, Rosalie. – Declarou Esme, referindo-se às sobrancelhas corretamente delineadas ao estilo Garbo. – Eu nunca teria coragem de ser tão chamativa.

- Mas a camada de verniz de amargura que está usando lhe dá um perfeito _je ne sais quoi. ("Eu não sei o quê", se minha tradução estiver correta... xD)_ – disse Rose com falsa admiração.

- É só uma camadinha. – Ester retrucou, dando umas palmadinhas em suas bochechas.

- A camadinha é quebradiça? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Estou feliz por finalmente vocês duas terem engatado um papo. – Bella falou, tentando desfazer a tensão entre sua mãe e a amiga.

- Você já se deu conta de que é a primeira do colégio a se casar? Eu acreditava que Alice se casaria com Jasper primeiro, mas acho que meu irmão está enrolando mesmo. – Rosalie comentava ao mesmo tempo em que recebia um tapinha no braço da pequena cunhada. – Mas isso significa que você venceu.

Alice e Jasper, irmão gêmeo de Rosalie, se apaixonaram assim que se conheceram e logo estavam namorando, o que não mudou muito com o passar dos anos. Aparentemente Esme assustava muito o rapaz. O que não o fez desistir de Alice ainda, ou ela dele. O rapaz era loiro e belo como a irmã, os dois poderiam estar nas maiores passarelas da Europa se quisessem.

Mas quando Rosalie emitiu a palavra "casar", Esme tremeu nas bases. Não aceitava nenhum dos pretendentes de suas filhas.

- Eu venci? Quer dizer que casamento é um jogo? – Bella indagou.

-Você ganha prêmios fabulosos. – Rose falou apontando a mesa apinhada de presentes, com as pernas trêmulas pelo reconhecimento de cada embalagem da Tiffany's.

- Ganha a viagem dos seus sonhos para o Havaí. Entra no círculo dos vencedores e ainda beija o seu marido adorável enquanto todos aplaudem. É igualzinho à _Roda da Fortuna_. – Alice complementou.

- A roda da fortuna gira. – Esme resmungou entre dentes.

- Mamãe, é melhor você ficar de boca fechada. – Alice disse.

- Se você detestou tanto o vestido, por que o comprou? – Esme nem deu ouvidos a outra filha e perguntou abruptamente.

- O Edward queria um tradicional. – Bella respondeu.

- Por causa do Edward você gastou quinze mil dólares com uma roupa que detesta! O que mais você vai fazer por causa dele? – Esme quis saber. – Que outros compromissos e sacrifícios você vai fazer com o decorrer dos anos? E como estão seus pulsos hoje? E seu maxilar?

Alice ia ajudar a irmã, mas tinha que concordar com a mãe na questão do vestido. Ela mesma poderia fazer um muito melhor.

Bella ergueu instintivamente as mãos até o queixo, mas se policiou e rapidamente as redirecionou para ajeitar o véu.

Esme rosnava, zanzando pelo pequeno aposento. Pelo espelho, Bella observava a movimentação da mãe. As pernas dela eram iguais às suas. Longas. Firmes. Fisicamente, Bella era uma versão morena da Esme loura, tirando vinte anos de amargura. Bella sempre se perguntava como sua mãe seria se não tivesse uma nuvem negra sobre a cabeça.

- Eu amo o Edward. – Bella falou serena. – Ele me ama. Nosso relacionamento se baseia na honestidade e no respeito. Nos devotamos um ao outro, hoje e sempre.

- Tá legal, mas pra mim isso soou como um chavão. – Rosalie replicou.

- Desista! – Esme suplicou.

- Nunca. – Bella disse enquanto Alice deslizava o pincel sobre o blush rosa. Ela se virou para encarar a mãe. – Abandonar alguém no altar é um ato tão deplorável, tão covarde, tão imperdoável, que merece a morte. É a mais baixa das baixarias. É o oposto de tudo o que sou.

- É o que te torna superior a tudo? – Rose inquiriu. – Eu gostaria de saber.

- Sacrifício. – Disse Esme. – Compromisso.

- Eu vou casar. – Bella rebateu. – E fim de papo.

Voltou-se de novo para Alice e o espelho. A tensão estava acabando com ela. De repente, sua cabeça rodou (latejava um pouco). Mirou-se no espelho e o vidro parecia se encrespar, como as águas de um lago no qual se atira uma pedra.

Uma batida à porta. Claro que era a srta. Wistlestop, a organizadora de casamentos do Short Hares Plaza, para avisá-la de que já era hora de sair. O coração de Bella disparou. Ela se levantou e começou a ajeitar a saia volumosa e as dez camadas de tule e crinolina com ajuda de Alice.

- É sua deixa. – Rose falou enquanto abria a porta.

Curiosamente, não era a srta. Wistlestop que estava do outro lado da porta.

- Emmett, o que é que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Bella. – Você devia estar me esperando no altar com Edward.

Emmett McCarty, vinte e cinco anos, padrinho de casamento de Edward, vestia um fraque de aluguel. A maioria dos homens parece sofisticada quando traja um fraque à James Bond. Mas mesmo vestido como um rei, Emmett ainda parecia desleixado. Ele bem que podia ter penteado o cabelo no dia do seu casamento, Bella pensava. Pelo menos podia ter se barbeado.

Apesar de todo o desleixo, Emmett era simplesmente adorável. Aquele gigante era o irmão mais velho que ela sempre sonhou.

- Estou com um bilhete. – Emmett falou com uma cara apavorada e tropeçando nas palavras.

- Me dá isso. – Disse Esme, arrancando o envelope das mãos de Emmett.

Enquanto sua mãe abria o envelope timbrado do hotel, Bella observava com nervosismo e um frio lhe subia pela espinha.

- Eu vou matá-lo! – Esme declarou depois de ter lido o bilhete.

Rosalie tirou o papel de Esme e entregou-o para Bella, sem lê-lo. Bella pousou os olhos castanhos sobre o papel de seda branco e leu o bilhete sucinto, econômico, objetivo, que seu amado escrevera.

_Querida Bella,_

_Não posso levar isto adiante._

_Desculpe,_

_Edward._

- O que diz o bilhete? – Rosalie e Alice perguntaram enquanto tentavam ler por cima dos ombros de Bella. A loira arfou como se atingida na boca do estômago, enquanto Alice tinha uma reação bem parecida.

- Esse é o ato mais cruel, mais covarde, merece a... – Alice repetia as palavras da irmã.

- Morte. – Mas foi Esme quem completou.

- Você está bem? – Rosalie perguntou para Bella.

- Ela não deu uma só piscada. – Disse Emmett.

- Pára de encarar minha filha. – Esme falou enquanto enxotava o agora ex-padrinho.

Bella examinava mais uma vez a sucinta mensagem. Edward não desperdiçara palavras para jogar pelo ralo dois anos de sua vida. Fitou sua mãe, que também fora abandonada por um homem. Esme franzia as sobrancelhas, furiosa, mas Bella sabia que ela devia estar aliviada.

- É um belo material. – Disse Bella enquanto acariciava o envelope. – Que acabamento, que folha bem gravada! Devíamos encomendar uma caixa.

Depois, suas pernas – seu sustento, sua força – tremeram e enfraqueceram. Escorregou até o solo, com metros e metros da crinolina e do tule do vestido descaindo sobre seu corpo, cobrindo-a de modo a formar uma tenda segura onde ela podia dispor de um pouco de privacidade.

- Ela desmaiou! – Rosalie gritou com uma entonação perfeita, bem treinada pelo seu ofício de atriz de novelas de televisão. – Chame uma ambulância!

- Ela só está chorando. – Esme falou com frieza.

- Ela está histérica! – Alice replicou enquanto corria para tentar confortar sua irmã.

Mas Bella não estava chorando. Estava rindo (histericamente) de toda aquela comédia. Do vestido de noiva de Barbie. Das duas centenas de brancos elegantes que aguardavam no salão. Dos setenta e cinco mil dólares que sua mãe gastara naquele casamento que não aconteceria. Tudo era _engraçado_. Uma maneira trágica de aniquilar a alma.

Aos poucos, Bella recuperava o juízo.

- Logo que minhas pernas voltarem a funcionar, vou sair do chão e sentar naquele sofá. – Ela disse. – Estou precisando de uma bebida. Depois disso, estarei aberta a sugestões.

- Bella, não saia daí! – Esme ordenou em seguida. E virando para Emmett disse – Você vem comigo.

Esme arrastou Emmett para fora do quarto. Depois de bater a porta atrás de si, empurrou o desmazelado rapaz por alguns metros do saguão para que Bella não ouvisse a conversa deles.

- Onde ele está? – Ela perguntou.

- Não sei. – Disse Emmett.

Lívida, do alto de seus brincos de diamante, Esme bem que gostaria de cuspir, mas não pôde.

- Você fez o trabalho sujo dele. – Ela falou, enojada.

- Só fui o mensageiro. – Emmett retrucou.

- Sua mãe é viva?

- Minha mãe? – Ele quis saber.

- Vou telefonar pra ela e contar a que ponto você desceu hoje. – Ameaçou Esme.

Embora Emmett tivesse vinte quilos (em músculos masculinos) a mais que Esme, ambos tinham a mesma estatura. Ela encarou os olhos azuis de Emmett como só as mães conseguem fazer, telegrafando a tríplice manipulação maternal: culpa... vergonha... desapontamento... culpa... vergonha...

- Pare! – Disse Emmett tapando os olhos com os braços. – Tá certo, tá certo, ele está no quarto dele, lá em cima. Eu o deixei cinco minutos atrás.

- Sai da minha frente. – Esme falou enquanto contornava o rapaz abobalhado no estreito saguão.

- A senhora não vai telefonar pra minha mãe, vai?

Esme deixou-o entregue às próprias divagações. Saiu pelo corredor andando depressa, passou pelas portas abertas do salão e atravessou o saguão de piso de mármore na direção dos elevadores do hotel mais chique de Nova Jersey. Um dos elevadores se abriu e ela apertou o botão do décimo segundo andar. A organização da festa de casamento disponibilizara diversas suítes no hotel para o fim de semana.

Esme estava sozinha no elevador. Em sua curta corrida, seu corpo fora tomado pelo vermelho rosado da raiva, como mercúrio em termômetro quente. Ela só tinha sentido uma raiva tão intensa assim uma única vez, no dia em que seu marido, Charlie Swan, anunciou que a deixaria para ficar com uma estudante francesa que trabalhava como babá de Alice e Bella.

Esme se lembrou daquele dia, daquele momento na sala de pingue-pongue da mansão deles em Overlook Lane. Charlie brincava com uma bolinha sobre o tampo verde da mesa quando exclamou: "Transei com a Renée!", como se esperando que sua mulher se alegrasse com isso.

_Ping_. A porta do elevador se abriu. Esme dirigiu-se a passos largos para a suíte nupcial do hotel. Sabia o número porque pouco tempo atrás enviara uma garrafa de _Dom Pérignon_ para lá.

Enquanto caminhava, seus olhos passavam pelos números das portas e pelo papel de parede rosado que estampava cenas da vida bucólica, de crianças com seus bichinhos de estimação e de macieiras. Estava tão absorta que só percebeu o enorme e vazio carrinho da lavanderia quando se chocou com ele.

Depois de ter procurado por uma camareira e não tê-la encontrado, ela foi até o quarto 1212 e bateu à porta. Para sua surpresa, a porta se abriu. O bastardo ainda estava lá. De fato, Edward Cullen, vinte e quatro anos, encontrava-se à porta, parado na frente de Esme, ingênuo, de jeans, camiseta preta e descalço.

Ela detectou um rasgo de desapontamento nos olhos dele quando a viu. Será que ele achava que a visitante podia ser Bella? Será que realmente pensava que sua filha chegaria até ali para rastejar?

A expressão de Edward retornou com rapidez à sua habitual impenetrabilidade, a inexpressividade plácida que só os homens elegantes aparentam. Esme conhecia muito bem esse tipo de expressão – Charlie, seu ex-marido, também a exibia.

Ela fora enganada por esse olhar da mesma maneira que Bella fora hipnotizada pelos cabelos bronze sedosos, pelos olhos verdes e pelo corpo esbelto de Edward, acreditando tolamente que aquele homem era doce e generoso como aparentava. Edward não era merecedor dos seus dotes físicos, Esme pensava. Ele se afinava mais com um horroroso corcunda. Assim como aquele Jasper Hale.

Jasper Hale, vinte e três anos, era namorado de sua outra filha, Alice e o segundo padrinho do casamento. Irmão gêmeo de Rosalie Hale. Não ia com a cara do rapaz, aliás, não gostava de nenhum namorado de suas filhas.

Percebeu uma mala pela metade jazia sobre a cama atrás dele. Esme abriu a boca, mas só conseguiu emitir um chiado.

Edward não podia esperar, e voltou a atenção para a mala em cima da cama como se ela não estivesse plantada na porta, amaldiçoando-o. Que nojento! Cada movimento feito por ele provocava nela uma forte repulsa. Pelo menos agora, com o casamento descartado, ela não precisaria vê-lo outra vez. Devia até agradecer por tudo que ele fizera.

Sem desviar a atenção do que fazia, ele disse com ar de contentamento:

- Não precisa me agradecer.

Como se ele tivesse posto um fim no casamento só porque ela se opunha! Como se tivesse se sacrificado por altruísmo!

- A senhora conseguiu o que queria – continuou Edward –, por que veio até aqui?

Esme não conseguia explicar por que se sentira compelida a invadir o quarto dele. No fundo não esperava encontrá-lo e confrontá-lo. Passara quase toda a vida evitando situações tensas. Agora que se via no ápice de uma, estava simplesmente perplexa.

Enquanto maquinava mentalmente uma resposta curta e sagaz, Esme voltou os olhos para a esquerda e pousou-os na mesa de jantar. O balde com gelo e champanhe que ela oferecera aos noivos ainda estava lá.

Edward fechou a mala e sentou-se na beirada da cama para calçar as meias e os tênis.

- Sei que a senhora me culpa pelos ferimentos de Bella. – Ele disse. – Foram acidentais.

- Como é que alguém pode deslocar acidentalmente o seu próprio maxilar? – Ela falou, finalmente encontrando as palavras depois de ter tido o bom senso de entrar no quarto e fechar a porta atrás de si. Precipitou-se até a mesa de jantar e agarrou a garrafa pelo gargalo. Estava escorregadia pelo gelo, mas ela segurou com força.

- Não tenho que explicar o que houve. Não para a _senhora_. – Ele disse.

Depois ele deu de ombros como se estivessem discutindo o preço do leite. O movimento indiferente de seus ombros era o máximo de admissão que ela podia esperar. A raiva foi subindo, e Esme foi sendo tomada por ela.

Esme foi até a cama. Edward encarou-a e ela percebeu que ele se sentia culpado. Com o poder da força da ira da meia-idade, ela golpeou a bela cabeça dele com a garrafa.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Hello, everybody!!!

Primeiro, desculpem qualquer erro porque eu fiz e refiz muitas vezes esse capítulo e simplesmente não tenho mais vontade de lê-lo mais uma vez...

Essa é a primeira fic de Twilight que eu posto aqui, por isso adoro críticas, sugestões e cia! Fiquem a vontade para me perturbar, elogiar ou desabafar todos os problemas existenciais... HUAHuhauHAUHuhau

Ok, essa história é meio complexa porque eu estou fazendo uma adaptação de um livro (com o mesmo nome da fic, para quem ficou interessado eu recomendo), mas o trabalho é muito porque eu simplesmente AMO Alice e Emmett e tinha que colocá-los na história, por isso eu inventei e reinventei um monte de coisa por aqui... xD

E por isso também, provavelmente, eu vá demorar um pouco para postar, porque também tenho faculdade e estágio e etc...

Mas, do fundo do meu coração, eu espero que vocês gostem dessa fic tanto quanto eu gosto. Não sei se todos (as) notaram, mas eu coloquei o ranking como "T", só que provavelmente eu tenha que mudar para "M" por futuras cenas fortes... Mas só nos últimos capítulos mesmo... Então, quem não gostar de ler cenas picantes, me fala alguma coisa que eu aviso quando for acontecer, certo?

E eu quero dedicar essa história a minha _dear_ criancinha cute-cute, _Nessiie Black_, por ficar me incentivando a fazer a loucura de postar aqui... AUHuhauhUAHU...

E sim, eu falo demais... xD

Agradeço a todos que leram até aqui!

Beijinhos...

Katry.


	2. Capítulo II

**Eu Pego Esse Homem**

**Capítulo II**

Com ajuda de Rose e Alice, Bella arrastou-se até o sofá cor de damasco do abençoado e privado quarto de preparativos da noiva. Uma outra batida à porta.

- É o Edward que veio me dizer que era um trote pré-nupcial – disse Bella –, ele tem um senso de humor especial.

Rose abriu a porta. A srta. Wistlestop logo a empurrou para dentro do quarto.

- É só um pequeno atraso – a organizadora falou em meio à bruma de seu perfume –, tudo está sob controle. Nada de pânico. Estamos aguardando o noivo. E o padrinho e... onde está a sra. Swan? Devia estar aqui. Já estamos cinco minutos atrasados.

Bella, Alice e Rose olharam fixo para a pequena, mas rechonchuda, mulher visivelmente nervosa, com suas pérolas, vestido de festa de tafetá pêssego, sapatos combinando, meias de seda e um coque em espiral feito no cabeleireiro. Obviamente, para onde quer que tivesse ido, Esme ainda não tinha informado a srta. Wistlestop da mudança de planos.

- Meninas – a srta. Wistlestop exclamou –, vocês estão ou não estão comigo? Nós temos aqui uma situação de emergência!

- Eu pensei que era para não entrar em pânico. – Disse Bella.

Nos últimos seis meses tinha passado horas com a srta. Wistlestop, discutindo os detalhes da recepção. Porta-guardanapos. Bordas das toalhas de mesa. E olhando agora para aquela mulher atarracada, de rosto transtornado, Bella se espantava com as horas gastas e a distorção de perspectiva.

Como as pequenas coisas – a baixinha srta. Wistlestop e suas respectivas listas – pareciam enormes e formidáveis. Mas as grandes coisas – sua vida – acabaram se reduzindo ao planejamento de um evento de cinco horas. Um evento que, assim como os seis minutos anteriores, não passava de um fracasso.

- Não estamos em pânico. – Disse a srta. Wistlestop. – Esse é o melhor dia de sua vida, aquele com o qual você sonhou desde criança.

- Se eu tivesse tido fantasias de menina – Bella retrucou enquanto observava seu reflexo fantasmagórico no espelho do toucador –, seguramente não se pareceriam com isto. – E voltando-se para Rose e Alice, acrescentou – Mostrem o bilhete pra ela.

Alice entregou para a srta. Wistlestop aquilo que poderia ser o último item em sua pilha gigantesca de correspondência matrimonial. A organizadora leu palavra por palavra da decisão de Edward. Depois, pôs a folha dentro do envelope e o devolveu a Alice.

A srta. Wistlestop pegou sua bolsa cor-de-rosa e tirou um _walkie-talkie_ de dentro dela. Com ele nas mãos, falou em tom abafado:

- Atenção, equipe de organização do casamento: nós temos aqui uma situação código vermelho. Repito: código vermelho! Equipe da cozinha: _não_ abram o caviar. – Ela soltou o botão e pegou seu palmtop dentro da bolsa. – Me dá um segundo, só para achar a lista de desistências. Preciso conversar com sua mãe sobre as despesas reembolsáveis.

- Ela deve estar em algum lugar por aí. – Bella falou. – O que me pergunto é por que não endoidei.

- Algumas noivas abandonadas ficam sem ação. – A mulher replicou. – Algumas chegam até a parar no pronto-socorro.

- E os noivos abandonados? – Bella perguntou.

- Nunca tivemos nenhum. – A organizadora respondeu. – Aqui, achei. Primeiro item da lista: informar aos convidados. A maioria das noivas pede a alguém para fazer isso. Ficam muito envergonhadas quando são vistas com vestido de noiva sem terem se casado.

- Isso também pode ser constrangedor. – Bella comentou.

- Quanto ao Plaza, nenhuma despesa reembolsável. – Disse a organizadora. – Recomendo tentar vender o vestido no _Ebay_.

- Vou fazer isso. – Bella concordou.

- Só não põe foto. – Rose sugeriu.

- Estou à disposição. Já fiz isso dezenas de vezes. Sou boa nisso. Muito boa. – Disse a mulher.

Alice alongou a coluna e disse com expressão compenetrada:

- Como dama de honra, a responsabilidade é minha. Sou eu que vou dar as explicações devidas. Se dor preciso, até me descabelo. – E vendo o sorriso forçado de Bella, completou – Depois não vá dizer que não tentei.

- Eu também sou dama de honra, acho que é minha responsabilidade também.

- E agora surgindo na passarela, Alice Swan e Rosalie Hale, estrelando _A Noiva Abandonada_. – Disse Bella.

- Você vai se orgulhar de nós. – Rose rebateu.

Edward é quem devia fazer isso, Bella pensava.

- A comida é uma despesa reembolsável? – Alice perguntou a srta. Wistlestop.

- Algumas. – A organizadora falou enquanto franzia a testa mostrando seriedade, e depois berrou no _walkie-talkie_. – Atenção, pessoal da cozinha: _não_ raspem as trufas!

- Bem, vamos acabar logo com isso. – Bella disse ajeitando a roupa.

- E o que você vai falar? – Alice indagou enquanto a seguia pelo corredor que ia dar no salão. – Seria bom reservar dois minutos para preparar um roteiro.

- Deixa pra lá, eu improviso. – Bella objetou. – Ainda estou sem ação. Eu devia estar sentindo... alguma coisa. Alguma coisa ruim.

- E você acha que ir até lá para encarar os convidados vai mudar a situação? Você vai se torturar para sentir uma dor que não está sentindo. Hmmmm! – Rose refutou. – Essa idéia até que não é má. É uma sacudida na agonia. Uma cutucada na degradação. De repente, dá certo.

Cutucada? Sacudida? Bella não gostou daquilo.

- Talvez seja melhor dar um tempo. – Disse, literalmente dando meia-volta.

- Agora é tarde. – A srta. Wistlestop falou.

As quatro mulheres tinham chegado à porta aberta do salão. Duas centenas de cabeças voltaram-se para elas. Os convidados sentavam-se em cadeiras estofadas dispostas em duas alas que ladeavam a passarela.

Após a cerimônia, as cadeiras seriam arrumadas em torno das mesas enquanto, do lado de fora, seria servido um coquetel. Na extremidade de cada fileira de cadeiras, um vaso helênico repleto de rosas brancas. Bella olhava o altar enfeitado de rosas no final da passarela. Agora pareciam estar a milhas de distância.

- Vou com você. – Rose e Alice falam juntas.

Bella recusou com a cabeça.

- Alice, vá avisar o Jasper sobre o aconteceu. E Rose, pega o seu carro e me espera estacionada lá na frente. Vou dizer o que tenho que dizer, depois a gente vai para casa da mamãe.

- Tá legal. – Rose respondeu, enquanto Alice apenas acentiu com a cabeça. Depois Alice seguiu atrás de Jasper e Rose tomou o rumo do saguão do hotel.

- Me dá um empurrão. – Bella disse, voltando-se para a organizadora.

A srta. Wistlestop deu-lhe um empurrãozinho de nada.

- Mais forte!

A mulher empurrou-a então com os ombros, como um jogador de futebol americano. Bella foi literalmente arremessada dentro da passarela. Logo o fotógrafo e o cinegrafista direcionaram as câmeras para ela.

Bella fez um sinal frenético de "corta" e eles retrocederam. Ela não permitiria de jeito nenhum que o álbum de casamento consistisse em cinco tomadas de sua garganta cortada pelo seu dedo indicador.

Caminhando aos trancos e barrancos pela passarela, ela ouvia o burburinho que aumentava de volume a cada passo. Com o coração disparado, pousou os olhos no altar e viu o rabino sentado numa cadeira estofada.

Quando alcançou a plataforma nupcial, Bella sorriu para o atarantado rabino e começou a suar. Gotas de suor desciam pela sua testa. Um riacho escorria pelas suas costas. Respirou fundo (engasgando-se com o forte aroma de rosas) e sorriu para os convidados.

Já tinha enfrentado platéias centenas de vezes. Já tinha dançado na Broadway em trajes sumários para milhares de pessoas, mas esta (nesse verdadeiro _show_ de última hora) era a primeira vez que se sentia exposta.

O burburinho, que já havia ultrapassado os limites da polidez, se deteve. Bella interrompeu o silêncio com uma tossida, arrependida por não ter deixado Alice ou Rose ou ambas substituí-la.

Ela retirou o microfone do tripé, aproximou-o dos lábios e falou:

- Alô, Cleveland!

Silêncio. Não se ouvia um pio.

Bella distinguiu sua voz amplificada.

- Quero agradecer a todos por terem vindo. – Começou. – Cinco minutos atrás, o meu noivo, Edward Cullen, teve uma revelação. Um autêntico momento de iluminação. Ele se deu conta de que efetivamente o casamento não passa de uma questão de posse. Edward é esclarecido demais para compactuar com uma instituição tão _sexista_, e não podia participar de um casamento. Neste caso, o dele mesmo. Para os que não me conhecem, sou Isabella Swan, a noiva. Mas isso é óbvio! Eu sou a única que está com um vestido de noiva armado que pesa uns duzentos e cinqüenta quilos.

Uma onda de burburinhos de preocupação espalhou-se pelas fileiras.

- Não se preocupem, está tudo bem. De verdade. – Ela assegurou a todos. – Agradeço a Edward por ter tido uma postura política sem se valer da velha tática de dar o fora! Isso sim é que seria _barra pesada_. Isso realmente deixaria transtornada uma mulher desprezada. Ela talvez até tivesse vontade de atirar ou quebrar qualquer coisa. Quem sabe até rasgaria.

_Rasgão_. Algumas senhoras à frente estavam boquiabertas. Bella nem ligou. Com a mão que não segurava o microfone, ela apertava um babado branco do vestido. Involuntariamente, arrancou-o.

- Quem gosta de renda? – Ela perguntou. – Tem alguém aí que gosta mesmo de ombreiras de Cinderela? – Bella agarrou o topo de sua manga direita e arrancou-a. recolocou o microfone no tripé e arrancou a manga esquerda. Atirou as duas para a multidão.

- Que tal esses botões de pérola? Alguém aí gosta desses incômodos botõezinhos de merda? – Pondo as mãos de cada lado do adorável decote, ela arrancou duas dezenas de botões e depois os arremessou para a multidão.

- Que tal laços de cetim? _Rasgão_.

- E uma anquinha de tule? _Puxão_.

Bella puxava e rasgava e arrancava com a força de dez noivas abandonadas. À medida que se livrava da fofice de sua carga, ela ria e ofegava; esquecera o pessoal no salão; esquecera o rabino. Mas não esquecera Edward.

Em sua mente ele estava deitado numa cama sabe-se lá onde, dormindo como um bebê inocente, enquanto ela se engalfinhava com esse crocodilo albino: o seu vestido de noiva. Por fim, ela o arrancou e o atirou como um chicote contra o altar, e o esmurrou até que ele virasse uma tira sem vida.

Bella tropeçou. Triunfante, encarou o cadáver do seu vestido de noiva. Radiante, ajeitou-se, à espera de aplausos pela sua vitória.

Em vez de aplausos, ela viu os rostos (francamente) aterrorizados das senhoras sentadas nas fileiras da frente. E os sorrisos maliciosos de seus maridos senis.

- Por favor, assinem o livro de visitas a seu bel-prazer. O coquetel terá início em poucos minutos na piscina do hotel; portanto, desfrutem os canapés.

Ela deixou o altar. Vestindo apenas o que restara de seu conjunto de calcinha e sutiã azul, das novas sandálias prateadas, da velha gargantilha de pérolas e uma pulseira de diamantes emprestada, Bella cruzou a passarela a passos largos e saiu do salão.

* * *

Edward não estava morto, Esme notou com alívio quando pressionou as costelas dele com o dedo indicador. Só estava inconsciente. Nocauteado. Esme o preferia dessa maneira, esparramado e calado.

Ela estava pasma porque sua reação fora espontânea. Ou melhor, _violenta_. Não conseguia se lembrar da última vez – ou de qualquer outra vez – em que seguira um impulso. É verdade que com muita freqüência tinha pensamentos sombrios, mas até dez segundos atrás nunca os colocara em prática.

Esme se deu conta de que é bom fazer o que se quer, por mais que isso seja ruim.

Mas agora estava num impasse. Ao ver Edward imobilizado, ela se perguntava: "O que faço com você?". Com um súbito lampejo de medo, inteirou-se de que os outros convidados – os familiares de Edward, por exemplo – também podiam vir à procura do noivo.

Esme precipitou-se porta afora. O corredor estava vazio, com exceção do enorme carrinho da lavanderia (ela teve que sufocar um gritinho de satisfação) que havia tombado pelo caminho. Então, empurrou o carro para dentro do quarto.

Claro que o carrinho é grande o bastante, pensou. Primeiro, ela pôs a mala de Edward dentro do carro (não podia deixá-la para trás, senão as pessoas se perguntariam por que ele não a tinha levado). Depois, empurrou o carro, posicionou-o contra a cama e rolou o corpo inerte de Edward para dentro dele, em cima da mala. Para ocultar o corpo, usou uma colcha que retirou da cama.

Enquanto ajeitava o penteado e a roupa, Esme checava outra vez o corredor. Todo vazio. Manobrou o carro para fora do quarto com facilidade. Deu uma olhada para trás e notou que o carro havia deixado rastro sobre o tapete felpudo. Rapidamente, desfez as pistas com o sapato. E com a ponta do lençol esfregou as maçanetas da porta pelo lado de dentro e de fora, fechando-a em seguida.

Esme empurrou a carga até o fim do corredor, onde ficava o elevador de serviço. Conhecia bem a arquitetura do hotel. Ela o inspecionara por ocasião da escolha das suítes para os convidados.

Alguma coisa dentro dela dizia que havia uma câmara de segurança embutida no painel de controle do elevador. A única maneira de não ser filmada seria agachando-se atrás do carro e impelindo-o para dentro. O próprio carro a ocultaria. Na fita, a impressão que daria é que alguém teria empurrado o carrinho para dentro do elevador e por algum motivo desistira de seguir junto.

Esme olhou em volta para se assegurar de que não havia testemunhas e se pôs de joelhos atrás do carro. Movendo-se com lentidão (pareceu-lhe uma eternidade), ela engatinhava enquanto empurrava o carro para dentro do elevador.

Já dentro dele, ela se deu conta de que teria que apertar o botão para descer até o estacionamento subterrâneo do hotel. Estava agachada atrás de uma lateral do carro, distante da porta e do painel de controle.

Resolveu então girar o carro, esgueirando-se por trás dele. Na fita, a impressão que daria é que o carro teria girado sozinho de forma demoníaca. Quando se viu debaixo do painel, ela apertou o botão "S".

Se havia alguma crise de consciência em Esme por ter apagado Edward (talvez sem sangramento), as deusas que regem o destino estavam claramente do seu lado e a absolveram: o elevador desceu catorze andares até a garagem sem nenhuma parada.

Quando a porta se abriu, Esme puxou o carrinho, ainda agachada, para fora do elevador. Na frente da porta, avistou uma única câmera de segurança. Conseguiu desativá-la com facilidade e em passos rápidos empurrou o carrinho na direção de sua caminhonete Volvo Cross Country vermelha. Seus saltos altos ecoavam na garagem cavernosa à medida que ela empurrava o carro.

Apesar dos seus quarenta e cinco anos, Esme era alta (media pouco mais de um metro e oitenta) e muito forte. Tinha tempo de sobra, e gastava a maior parte dele na Academia Equilux, localizada no famoso Short Hares Mall.

Anti-social por natureza, ela evitava as concorridas classes de Pilates e optava pela solidão e monotonia das sessões de musculação. Quem olhasse para Esme, vestida no seu insinuante conjunto cinza e coberta de diamantes, dificilmente imaginaria que ela podia suportar 75 quilos de pressão.

Enquanto abria a porta traseira da caminhonete, Esme estimava que Edward devia pesar uns 85 quilos. O peso batia com sua capacidade de levantamento. A tarefa ficaria muito mais fácil se ela conseguisse encaixar a borda do carrinho no pára-choque da caminhonete, para criar uma alavanca. Encaixou o carrinho e, suspendendo-o do chão, inclinou-o com seu conteúdo para dentro da caminhonete. De cabeça para baixo, o carrinho escondia convenientemente Edward, a colcha e a mala.

Esme se pôs ao volante e saiu em disparada da garagem. Cantando os pneus na rua, dobrou à direita. Preocupada com o excesso de velocidade, diminuiu a marcha. Afinal, estava a poucos minutos de sua mansão em Overlook Lane. Com uma das mãos no volante e a outra no celular, telefonou para casa.

- Residência da sra. Swan. – Atendeu Tanya Denali, uma mulher de trinta e seis anos, nascida e criada na Moscou comunista, que trabalhava na casa havia muito tempo como governanta e babá.

- Graças a Deus você está aí! – Disse Esme. – Vou chegar em dois minutos.

- Por que você não está no casamento? – Tanya perguntou.

- Por que você não está lá? – Esme replicou.

- Não dava para assistir. – Disse Tanya.

- Presta atenção: Edward pulou fora. Ele mandou um bilhete infame para Bella. Encontrei o desgraçado no quarto dele e... exagerei um pouquinho.

- Estou vendo você chegar.

Cantando pneu, Esme subiu a toda pela via de entrada e freou bruscamente a caminhonete quando chegou ao topo. Tanya estava parada ao lado de fora da porta da cozinha com o telefone ainda encostado no rosto, espremida num vestido de festa que realçava suas curvas.

Esme estacionou e saiu do carro. Depois, levantou a porta traseira e recuou. Oscilando sobre altíssimos saltos plataforma, Tanya se juntou à patroa na traseira da caminhonete.

- Já não temos bastante roupa pra lavar e você ainda precisava trazer mais para casa? – Tanya falou ao ver o carrinho da lavanderia dentro da caminhonete.

Esme puxou o carrinho para fora. Ele desembarcou na vertical. Depois ela retirou a colcha e deixou Edward à mostra (uma coisa inerte). Tanya cutucou a perna dele com sua longa e bem-cuidada unha. Ele não reagiu. O que era bem significativo. A unha dela era afiadíssima.

- Será que a gente devia levá-lo ao hospital? – Esme perguntou.

- Por quê? Ele está doente? – Disse Tanya.

- Só nocauteado.

Lentamente, como se drogado, Edward rolou a cabeça para o lado. Suas pálpebras tremiam e ele gemeu.

Tanya deu um grito.

Esme fez o mesmo.

As duas mulheres colocaram a colcha e a mala de volta no carrinho e rolaram Edward para dentro dele. Esse movimento o fez grunhir. A russa era mais musculosa que Esme, e por isso foi quem mais empurrou durante as manobras do carrinho pela cozinha.

- Lá pra cima. – Disse Esme.

Elas empurraram o carrinho através da copa e do grande saguão de entrada da mansão, com um imponente pé direito de mais de dez metros de altura. Entrada com pé direito triplo, como os corretores chamavam, o majestoso saguão causava uma forte impressão nas visitas (não que Esme recebesse muitas), que não conseguiam conter um "uau!" quando entravam. A perspectiva de alçar o carrinho pela escadaria fez com que o braço de Esme doesse.

- Você já sabe onde estou pensando em colocá-lo? – Ela perguntou para Tanya.

- Como é que vamos levá-lo por três lances de escada? – A russa replicou.

- Um degrau de cada vez. – Disse Esme.

E assim fizeram, ambas de salto alto, puxando escada acima um carrinho cujas rodas saltavam e batiam a cada puxão.

- Graças a Deus pela adrenalina! – Exclamou Esme quando elas atingiram o segundo lance de escadas.

- Que merdaaaaaaaaa! – Grunhiu Edward, completamente grogue.

Surpresas pelo som inesperado, as mulheres largaram o carrinho. Ele despencou escada abaixo com Edward chacoalhando dentro dele como um brinquedo. E deslizou pelo saguão até se chocar com a porta de entrada.

- Que merda! – Tanya reclamou. – Estragou meu sapato!

De fato, um de seus sapatos tinha perdido o solado de cortiça. Depois de resgatar o carrinho, elas fizeram tudo outra vez, escada acima; Tanya (com um pé descalço), puxando e Esme empurrando.

Na metade do segundo lance, Edward Cullen parecia recuperar a consciência.

- Último degrau. – Disse Tanya ofegante, enquanto elas puxavam o carrinho para o terceiro piso escuro e sujo.

Dentro de sua gaiola, Edward apalpava as laterais do carro, numa débil tentativa de sair. Lentamente, ele abriu os olhos, fitou Esme e gaguejou:

- Eu sei que você está tentando me matar! Você odeia os homens, sua estraga-prazeres miserável!

- Pega aqui. – Disse Tanya, descalçando o outro pé.

- Muito obrigada. – Esme agradeceu, pegando o sapato e acertando a cabeça de Edward.

Edward foi mais uma vez nocauteado.

- Fica cada vez mais fácil. – Esme falou.

- Qual porta? – Tanya quis saber.

- A terceira à direita. Mas está trancada, e temos que achar a chave.

- Tem uma chave-mestra lá na cozinha. – Disse Tanya enquanto descia para buscá-la.

Sozinha com seu ex-futuro genro, Esme inclinou-se sobre o carrinho e lembrou-se da última vez que estivera no quarto de brinquedos, a única parte da casa que planejara demolir depois que Charlie foi embora. Mas com todos os eventos tristes que sucederam a partida dele, nunca mais pôs os pés lá dentro.

E agora agradecia a si mesma por sua inércia. O quarto de brinquedos era um lugar perfeito para abrigar Edward até que... até que decidisse o que fazer com ele.

Esme analisava o rosto do rapaz e não podia deixar de admirar aquelas pestanas compridas, escuras e curvadas. Além de sua boa aparência, Edward era de uma família abastada de Nova York. E também era bem-educado, tinha boas maneiras e um ótimo emprego.

Mas nada disso importava. Esme o conhecia muito bem, conhecia a besta que se escondia sob sua pele. Ela suspeitava dele desde o dia em que o conhecera. Quando Bella sofreu o primeiro "acidente", a suspeita de Esme virou certeza.

Tanya, que desconfiava de qualquer um e também não confiava em Edward, retornou ofegante com a chave-mestra. Esme introduziu-a na fechadura e destrancou a porta. Empurrou-a para dentro e procurou o interruptor de luz.

- Traga-o para dentro. – Ela disse.

Tanya empurrou o carrinho até o meio do quarto.

- Dá uma checada no banheiro e na pia. – Esme falou, apontando para o banheiro sem janelas no final do salão. Enquanto empurrava Edward para o lado a fim de pegar a mala, Esme ouviu um gotejar e depois um correr de água e a descarga.

- Tá funcionando. – Disse Tanya.

- Me ajuda aqui com a mala. – Disse Esme.

Tiraram a mala de dentro do carrinho e Esme carregou-a para fora do quarto de brinquedos. Apagou a luz e trancou a porta.

- Tenho que voltar para o hotel. Depois explico tudo, tim-tim por tim-tim. Não o deixe sair. Bella não pode ficar sabendo de nada, tá?

Enquanto falava Esme destrancou uma outra porta e empurrou a mala para dentro do aposento.

- Ele merece isso? – Disse Tanya.

- E você ainda pergunta?!

Esme desceu as escadas, atravessou correndo o salão, a cozinha e a porta e entrou na Volvo. Olhou o relógio. Só tinham se passado vinte minutos desde que golpeara a cabeça de Edward.

Ela diria que o estava procurando, que havia percorrido todo o hotel e que até tinha saído de carro para verificar nos arredores.

Esme saiu de casa e foi para o Short Hares Plaza. Durante o trajeto, rememorava os fatos da última meia hora.

No primeiro sinal luminoso, ela freou.

- Que droga! – Disse consigo mesma. – A garrafa!

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Hello everybody!!!

Acho que todos conheceram hoje a Esme Bond! HAUHuhauHUAHuhauHAa... Depois de todo aquele trabalhão esqueceu a garrafa! E agora??

Bella acabou com o vestido de noiva e saiu de calcinha e sutiã porta afora... Ai ai ai...

Devo confessar que eu morri de rir com o carrinho caindo escada abaixo e o Edward indo junto... xD Uma das melhores cenas, na minha opinião... HUAHuhauA

Na verdade, eu adoro ver o Edward sofrendo... hUAHUhauhUAHUha... Maldade total... xD

Mas devo dizer que fiquei muito, mas muito mesmo, feliz com tantas reviews, alertas e favoritos no primeiro capítulo!!

Agradeço especialmente a _**marjorie saunders**_, **_Bia. Cullen_****_-CrAzY_**, _**Fuh**_, _**Re Lane Cullen**_, _**Isa.C.**_, _**elleen c.**_, _**Bruna cm Yamashina**_, _**Kagome Juh**_, _**Biasha **_e _**Nessiie Black**_ pelas reviews que alegraram completamente meu dia!!!

Espero que vocês continuem gostando e acompanhando a história!!

Beijinhos...

Katry.


	3. Capítulo III

**Eu Pego Esse Homem**

**Capítulo III**

Enquanto Bella sentava no banco do passageiro do fusquinha verde-limão de sua amiga, Rose assoviava para o seu conjunto de calcinha e sutiã azul.

-E então, - Rose quis saber - como foi?

-Ótimo, - Bella respondeu - isso é uma pequena amostra do que houve lá.

-Nudez. – Disse a atriz de novelas, aprovando com a cabeça. - Se fosse eu, teria tentado ganhar a audiência com empatia. Mas imagino que também daria a eles emoções baratas.

-Não tão baratas como esse casamento. – Bella retrucou.

-Um dia você vai olhar pra trás e tudo isso vai parecer engraçado.

-Cala a boca e dirige.

As duas saíram do Plaza. Alice iria com Jasper depois. Bella, ocupada, tentando sentir-se triste. Mas tudo o que sentia naquele momento era o longo esforço despendido em sua batalha no altar e um pudor ambivalente, porque nos outros carros os motoristas notavam que ela só estava de calcinha e sutiã.

-Você viu a cara que sua mãe fez quando leu o bilhete de Edward? - Rose inquiriu.

-Não me lembro. - Bella respondeu.

-Eu nunca tinha visto uma rachadura naquela armadura de "Dama do Short Hares". É espantoso ver como ela esconde tanta violência sob uma plácida superfície Chanel. Isso faz a gente pensar, sabe?

-Será que agora podemos nos limitar a um único desastre da família Swan? - Bella falou e abriu a janela. A brisa do entardecer nos seus ombros expostos lhe deu um ligeiro arrepio. Embora não fosse a brisa de junho, o frio tomou seu corpo até atingir os ossos. E quanto mais se aproximavam da mansão de Overlook, mais frio. Lar. Ela fechou os olhos.

-Caraacaa! – Rose gritou, virando violentamente o fusca para a direita.

-O que houve? – Bella perguntou de olhos arregalados.

-Um idiota avançou o sinal e quase me acertou!

-Querida, isso é New Jersey. – Bella replicou com cinismo.- Não é à toa que os seguros mais caros do país são os daqui.

Rosalie entrou na alameda da entrada da mansão. O carro inclinava-se um pouco à medida que se aproximava. A alameda era inclinada.A rampa, familiar.

Tanya Denali abriu a porta principal da mansão e espiou para fora com ansiedade e suspeita, sua expressão habitual. Ao notar que Bella e Rose estavam no fusquinha, desceu descalça a escadaria frontal da casa e se dirigiu para a entrada, pulando como um gato ao pisar na pavimentação quente, e por fim recuou para o sopé da escada, onde aguardou por Bella com os braços totalmente abertos. Nos quinze anos de convivência com Tanya, Bella nunca a tinha visto sem os seus escandalosos saltos altos.

-Você é mais baixinha do que eu pensava. – Disse Bella, bem mais alta que ela.

-Vem pra Tanya. – A velha camarada soviética falou.

O calor daquele abraço pegou Bella de jeito. Finalmente, as lágrimas jorraram. Ela se perguntou se haveria alguém no mundo que pudesse fazê-la chorar como Tanya.

-Que ótimo. – Disse Bella. – Você me abraça e eu começo a chorar.

-Na próxima, em vez de abraço te dou um tapa.

-Por que você está descalça?

Os músculos da coluna da russa se retesaram.

-E você, por que está só com a roupa de baixo?

Bella desvencilhou-se do abraço e olhou o próprio corpo.

-Já que o casamento tinha sido cancelado, decidi fazer um _strip-tease_ para os convidados. Afinal, teve gente que veio até do Canadá. Eles mereciam um _show_.

-Agora conte a história desde o início. – Disse Tanya. – Você está com fome? Você pode comer enquanto conta.

Mas o estômago de Bella se revirou só de ouvir falar em comida.

-Não quero, não, obrigada. – Respondeu, comprimindo o abdômen.

-Eu quero. – Disse Rose, que apesar de magra podia traçar um lutador de sumô servido à mesa.

Tanya fingiu que não ouvira e concentrou-se em Bella.

-Se você não quer comer, então tome um banho de imersão. Na banheira de sua mãe.

Chamar de "banheira" a Jacuzzi de Esme, com seus doze jatos, controle de temperatura, acabamento em mármore e dois assentos, era o mesmo que chamar a Barney de lojinha.

-Legal! – Bella concordou, já sentindo os jatos d'água. – Com os sais de banho franceses da mamãe?

-Pode deixar que eu não conto pra ela.

Bella de deixou guiar por Tanya através da mansão, aliviada por ter entregado o controle de seus movimentos a outra pessoa.

-O que mamãe te disse?

-Ela não telefonou nem apareceu por aqui. – Tanya respondeu com veemência.

-E como você soube que o casamento foi cancelado? Alice ligou? – Bella inquiriu. – Por que você não foi?

-Eu já estava saindo quando sua mãe telefonou. – Tanya explicou.

-Mas você acabou de dizer que ela não telefonou.

-Esqueci. Foi um telefonema curto. Dois segundos. Ela falou que o casamento tinha sido cancelado, me mandou ficar em casa e depois se despediu. Por isso achei que não era um verdadeiro telefonema.

Logo que entrou na casa Rose virou à direita, na direção da cozinha deslumbrante da mansão, com duas geladeiras, um moderno fogão de seis bocas, ladrilhos italianos, panelas de cobre e uma máquina de lavar louça que, além de lavar, esterilizava, secava e polia pratos e copos, e ainda tocava música, Tanya sempre dizia:

-Pelo preço que essa máquina custou, ela devia fazer sexo com a gente.

Bella e Tanya subiram um lance de escada. O segundo andar da mansão tinha oito cômodos: o quarto de Esme – uma suíte (incluindo um closet tão grande que dava para correr dentro dele); o quarto de Bella, uma suíte pequena; o quarto de Alice, outra suíte igual a da irmã; o quarto de Tanya (que também era uma suíte); o quarto de costura de Esme (onde ela nunca costurava, mas guardava uma coleção de dez máquinas de costura antigas, uma delas do século XIX); uma biblioteca transformada em espaço para exibição para as cinco dúzias de cadeiras _Queen Anne_ de Esme; uma sala de música (onde Bella e Alice receberam lições de piano durante seis anos, embora não conseguissem tocar uma só nota, e onde Esme mantinha sua coleção de violinos antigos, embora não fosse capaz de segurar um arco); e por fim, o cômodo que desde criança Bella achava que era o quarto dos gênios, onde Esme apresentava – no chão, nas paredes e no teto – duas dúzias de tapetes persas tecidos à mão.

-Isso não é seu? – Bella perguntou quando se deparou com enfeites de um sapato na escada.

-Como é que isso veio parar aqui? – Tanya rebateu com perplexidade enquanto recolhia os enfeites dos sapatos e os colocava debaixo do braço.

-Seja como for, seu vestido é lindo. – Disse Bella. – Lamento pelo rasgão.

-Que rasgão? – Tanya quis saber.

-Na costura. Ali daquele lado.

-Puta que pariu! – Tanya não se conteve quando examinou o rasgão. Logo iniciou uma ladainha em russo que terminou (em inglês) com: - Ela vai me pagar por isso.

-Quem?

-Ninguém. A máquina de lavar.

-Mas esse vestido não é novo?

-Eu sempre lavo antes de usar.

-Acho que estou ficando maluca. – Bella falou enquanto contornavam a balaustrada e viravam à esquerda na direção da suíte da mãe. – Juro que senti o cheiro da colônia do Edward.

-Não senti nada. – Tanya retrucou.

-Mas ta demais. – Bella insistiu, inspirando. – Ele se banha com ela.

-Não tem cheiro nenhum aqui. – Tanya sustentou enquanto puxava Bella pelo corredor e em seguida pelo quarto de Esme, que parecia um hangar de avião, cruzando a gigantesca cama de casal, o closet de portas duplas, a ampla área de estar, as espreguiçadeiras estofadas, os espelhos e armários de mogno e por fim o banheiro, onde ela abriu as três torneiras da Jacuzzi na capacidade máxima. Depois adicionou algumas colheres de sais de banho com essência de jasmim na água e encheu a banheira com um vapor perfumado.

Bella tirou o sutiã e a calcinha e entrou na água. Tanya girou o botão do console da Jacuzzi e diminuiu a intensidade da luz. Depois, girou outro botão e começou a tocar _Midnight in the Rain Forest_, um CD de Esme. Som suave de gotas caindo sobre a copa das árvores, do grasnar de um tucano, do guincho dos lêmures.

À medida que a banheira enchia, Bella se deixava escorregar do assento para submergir. Retirou os grampos dos cabelos e soltou-os completamente para que o spray e o gel se desgrudassem com a água. Esfregou o rosto para limpá-lo daquela maquiagem medonha. E quando seus pulmões começaram a se comprimir, emergiu para respirar.

-Ei. – Disse Alice na borda da banheira. Rose se sentava do lado.

Bella virou para olhar Rose, mas instintivamente cobriu os seios.

-Como se não tivesse visto antes. – Brincou Rosalie. – Como se tivesse esquecido como eles são. Quantas bailarinas magricelas têm os peitões redondos de estrela pornô que você e Alice tem?

Os seios de Rosalie também eram fartos e redondos, mas graças à cirurgia. Na novela The House of Blusher do canal GET (Girl Entertainment Television), Cherry Bomb, a personagem de Rose, resolveu fazer um implante de silicone para atrair o interesse de seu amado, um podólogo que tinha um fetiche por seios grandes e redondos.

Rose foi informada pelo diretor que podia optar pelo enchimento no sutiã (e assim restringir o seu vestuário provocante) ou por se submeter a um implante de silicone que o produtor do programa (que Rose estava namorando na ocasião) concordava em pagar.

A popularidade de Cherry cresceu junto com os peitões. Rose resolveu arranjar um novo namorado que combinasse com os novos seios. Ela substituiu o produtor pelo ator que fazia o papel do podólogo fetichista, que, por sua vez, foi substituído quando ela se deu conta de que ele (o ator, não o podólogo) era um verdadeiro bundão. Um bundão.

Bella pegou na prateleira da banheira a cesta com shampoo, condicionador e leave-in.

-Acho que estou maluca. – Ela repetiu.

-Você acha? – Alice perguntou enquanto Rosalie comia o sanduíche que havia trazido.

-Posso sentir a presença do Edward. De maneira palpável. Como se ele estivesse por perto.

-Reação retardada. – Rosalie falou.

-Algumas semanas atrás eu tive um sonho em que ele fugia. – Disse Bella. – Talvez todas as noivas tenham o mesmo sonho. Você não acha?

-Claro que sim. – Rose respondeu. – Não paro de sonhar com isso. Só que nesse sonho sou eu que fujo.

-Ainda não consigo acreditar.

-Enquanto você assimila. – Disse Rose. – Vamos falar do Emmett McCarty. Eu até transaria com ele.

-Não tenho dúvida. – Alice respondeu. – Mas você não se cansa de transar?

-Mas transar é aquilo que eu... faço. – Rosalie comentou enquanto mastigava um naco de sanduíche.

-Será que você já não transou o bastante? – Bella perguntou.

-Eu tenho vinte e três anos! – Rose retrucou. – Só estou começando. E outra vez gostaria de salientar a ironia: dava nojo ver o modo como meus pais eram felizes, e por isso não tenho o menor interesse em casar. Já você está à caça de um marido desde a época do colégio, e seus pais não eram exatamente...

-Meus pais foram felizes. – Bella protestou. Alice nada disse. – Por cinco minutos.

-Você devia contar a verdade pra mamãe. – Alice falou. – Sobre os ferimentos.

-Você pode imaginar essa conversa? – Bella suspirou compenetrada. – Agora não preciso mais fazer isso. O que não quer dizer que o Edward nunca mais pisará nesta casa.

-Se pisasse, a mamãe cortaria o cacete dele. – Alice retrucou.

-Ela precisaria de uma faca enorme. – Bella comentou.

-Por falar nisso, onde ela está? – Rose quis saber. – Qualquer um pensaria que a mãe da noiva abandonada devia se grudar na filha nessa hora de tanta necessidade.

-Minha mãe não é disso. – Bella replicou. – Ainda deve estar no hotel, lidando com a srta. Wistlestop. Vou telefonar para o celular dela. Bella pegou o telefone ao lado da banheira. Apertou o botão _talk_ e pôs o fone no ouvido, mas a linha estava ocupada.

-... pode sentir o cheiro dele. – Ela ouviu Tanya dizendo.

-Ele fede. – Sua mãe dizia. – E pode deixar que eu pago pelo seu vestido. Relaxe, tá? Relaxe! Caralho, fique calma!

-Dou comida pra ele? – Tanya perguntou.

-Dá restos de comida da lata de lixo. – Esme respondeu.

-Alô? – Bella se intrometeu. – Mãe? É você?

-Bella? – A mãe falou depois de engolir em seco.

-Restos de comida pra quem?

-Um vira-lata que apareceu na porta da cozinha. Esme quer alimentá-lo para que ele não morra de fome dentro da propriedade e acabe atraindo os urubus. – Tanya respondeu com rapidez.

-Imagine que horror! – Esme disse. – Uma verdadeira ameaça: com o aumento explosivo da população de cervos, Essex County estava infestada de urubus.

-Você está preocupada com um vira-lata no dia em que meu casamento se desfez?!

-Vou desligar.- Tanya falou na extensão. _Clique_.

Agora só restavam as duas na linha.

-Mãe, onde você está? – Bella perguntou.

-Ainda no hotel. Tenho algumas coisas pendentes. – Esme acrescentou num raro e suave tom de voz: - Olha, apesar de minhas desconfianças quanto ao Edward, estou terrivelmente consternada por você ter que passar por tudo isso. E estou chateada por não esta aí com você neste momento. Mas assim que der eu volto pra casa.

Os olhos de Bella se encheram outra vez de lágrimas. Haveria algum substituto para o amor materno? Ela se perguntava. Em qualquer idade? Mesmo que artificial? Ela se lembrava de uma vez ter lido que uma mulher sem mãe ou sem filha estava sozinha no mundo.

-Venha logo. – Ela disse.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu volteiiiiiiii!!!

A todas, perdoem a minha demora. Deixe-me contar o que se sucedeu comigo durante esses dias: Estava eu na aula de TV (que é a última aula de quarta-feira, ou seja, ela termina às 23h) e fui salvar minha lauda (é o texto que os jornalistas falam na TV) no meu amado e adoro pen drive! Eis que, cabeçuda do jeito que sou, e sendo apressada pelas amigas para partir, esqueci meu pen no laboratório!

Imaginem a minha situação quando, somente no dia seguinte (cheguei em casa e capotei aquele dia...), eu percebo que estou sem meu pen!! Cara, quase morri. Eu tenho TUDO nesse pen... Fotos de festas, amigos, família... Músicas... Vídeos...Textos do trabalho, da faculdade e as fics... Ou seja, minha vida.

Desesperada, mandei e-mail para TODOS os meus contatos, e ainda recebi um monte de piadinhas sem graça de volta... ¬¬

Passado alguns dias um garoto da minha sala (que, por sinal, eu achava que me odiava, já que a amiga dele disse que "se ela [eu] cair de alguma escada aqui, fui eu quem empurrei) me devolveu! Cara, fiquei tão emocionada que até abracei ele DUAS vezes e comecei a GRITAR no meio da aula de História do Jornalismo no Brasil... xD

Sim, eu sou louca! Ainda bem que a prof falou nada... hahaha... E, além disso tudo, eu trabalhei em TODOS os finais de semanas e feriados que se sucederam, ou seja, esse é o primeiro sábado que estou em casa realmente! Nem acredito ainda... Por isso eu vim aqui postar mais um capítulozinho pra vocês!

Espero que me desculpem pela demora e não prometo que isso não vai se repetir novamente porque eu trabalho muito, e alguns finais de semana eu mal consigo ligar o micro... =/

Mas prometo fazer tudo o que for possível para não atrasar tanto assim de novo, ok??

Quero agradecer muito mesmo a **Kagome Juh**, , **Bibi** (_Oie!! Muito obrigada por ler e comentar!! Eu também AMEI as cenas do carrinho!! Hahaha... E a Esme vai ter seus motivos... Mostrados mais pra frente, é claro, para dar uma de louca assim!! xDD Ah! Se você quiser deixar um e-mail ou algo do tipo, eu posso responder as reviews por lá... Mas se não tiver, relaxa! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Beijos!!_), **Nessiie Black** e **Biasha** pelas reviews lindas e maravilhosas!!! Vocês sabem que fazem meu dia mais feliz, né??

Para finalizar esse discurso interminável, eu não gosto da Rosalie mesmo, ok? Então vão ver uma imagem muito "legal" dela aqui... Me desculpem quem gosta, mas ela é muito... Ah! Sem comentários... De qualquer forma, um dia vou roubar o Emmett pra mim!! Hahahahaha

E eu simplesmente AMO ver o Edward sofrer... Cara, eu me realizo, sério mesmo! Hahahaha... Sabe, normalmente é só a Bella que sofre por ele ser um canalha e tudo mais... Por isso, eu ADORO ver ele se dando mal! E sinto muito pra quem não curtiu a Esme louca, mas eu AMEI ela também! Hahahahaha....

Ah! Depois desse capítulo eu vou mudar o ranking para "M", mais por causa da linguagem mesmo... Mas cada um sabe o que lê, não é mesmo?

Só mais uma coisinha, eu sempre leio em algumas fics que o pessoal sabe o número de pessoas que te adicionou em favoritos, alertas e cia... Eu só sei ver quantas pessoas passam por aqui, alguém sabe me ensinar como ver essas outras coisinhas?? (Sim, eu sei, é ridículo me ver tentando aprender como funciona isso aqui há anos e ainda não ter conseguido... ¬¬")

Mas espero que continuem acompanhando!

Beijinhos!!

_Katry._


	4. Capítulo IV

**Eu Pego Esse Homem**

**Capítulo IV**

-Ufa! – Esme disse consigo mesma enquanto desligava o celular.

Escapara por um triz ao telefone. Sequestrara o noivo de Bella, e provavelmente a filha não aprovaria seu comportamento, talvez nem Alice. Nos três segundos que levou para decidir golpeá-lo, Esme não tinha pensado nas consequências. Ela o havia capturado. E agora, o que faria com ele?

E como é que podia se assegurar de que alguém – sobretudo Bella – não acabaria descobrindo tudo? Tinha que tirar Bella da mansão. Tinha que convencê-la a voltar para o apartamento que dividia com Alice na cidade.

Mas, antes de tudo: reaver a garrafa. As digitais de Esme na garrafa eram a única prova de que estivera no quarto de Edward. Ela sabia que o vidro é uma excelente superfície para reter a oleosidade das digitais (sentiu uma ligeira repulsa ao pensar que na ponta dos seus dedos havia um óleo que pingava por tudo quanto é canto aonde ela fosse). Além disso, partículas de pele, cabelo e sangue (eca) também podiam ser encontrados. O desaparecimento de Edward não seria mais visto como mera fuga de noivo.

Ela estava de volta ao Plaza depois de ter deixado o carro com o manobrista, de olhos baixos para evitar os convidados eventuais que ainda estivessem por lá. A tela do celular mostrava que a srta. Wistlestop já tinha feito duas chamadas. Na hora certa, logo que encobrisse seu crime, Esme trataria dos negócios.

-Prioridade. – Ela repetia para si mesma enquanto o elevador se dirigia para o décimo segundo andar.

A passos largos pelo corredor, ela segurava com força o cartão de Bella que abria a porta do quarto. Sua filha deixara o retângulo de plástico com ela para guardá-lo até o final da recepção, já que o volumoso vestido de noiva não tinha bolso.

Esme enfiou o cartão no encaixe. Uma luz verde assinalou que a fechadura se destrancara. Ela girou a maçaneta e começou a empurrar... mas a porta se abriu pesada e rapidamente, projetando Esme para dentro do quarto, onde ela literalmente trombou de cara com um corpo humano. O corpo de um homem alto de smoking preto. Com o nariz pressionado contra o nó da gravata do homem, ela não conseguia ver o rosto dele.

-Esme? – Exclamou.

-Carlisle! – Ela disse ao olhá-lo. – Oi.

Era o pai viúvo de Edward. O homenzarrão nova-iorquino que pagara pelas suítes. Ela o tinha visto pela primeira vez na noite anterior, durante o jantar de ensaio, mas quase não se haviam falado. Ao se apresentar, ele comentou:

-Quando meu filho disse que estava comprometido com uma moça de Nova Jersey, só lhe fiz uma pergunta.

-Qual? – Ela se interessou.

-Qual a saída? – E ele escancarou os dentes.

A paciência de Esme com Carlisle Cullen se esgotou depois dessas palavras, e ela só estava começando a beber um martíni. Na hora dos brindes, ela alegou estar muito emocionada para brindar aos noivos.

Carlisle, por sua vez, não foi o único a exagerar na cerimônia. Ficou em pé, enxugou os olhos e disse que sempre havia sonhado com o dia em que seu filho se uniria a uma boa moça, como ele se unira a Marianne, a amada e finada mãe de Edward que agora descansava ao lado de Deus.

Quando Carlisle invocou Deus, Esme se viu obrigada a rezar. "Oh, Senhor" – Ela clamou em silêncio – "Por piedade, faça chegar outro martini pra mim".

Agora, um dia depois, à soleira do quarto nupcial, sem lágrimas nos olhos, Carlisle Cullen perguntava:

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Procurando o seu filho. – Ela respondeu prontamente.

-Eu também. – Ele disse. – Como é que você conseguiu o cartão do quarto? – Perguntou, apontando para o cartão que ela segurava entre os dedos.

-Minha filha me deu. – Ela respondeu.

- Ele não está aqui. – Carlisle falou.

-Posso entrar? – Ela perguntou.

Ele desimpediu a passagem e Esme entrou, passando rapidamente os olhos pelo quarto, à procura da garrafa que imaginava estar coberta de sangue com tufos de cabelo grudados.

Seus olhos varreram o chão. A cama, a mesa, o armário. Ela fazia força para se lembrar do que fizera com a garrafa quando puxara o corpo morto (ainda vivo) de Edward para o carrinho da lavanderia. Sua memória estava embaçada. O pânico lhe revirava o estômago.

De repente, ela avistou o vidro verde debaixo da mesinha-de-cabeceira à direita da cama. Seus dedos se curvaram. Ela queria pegar a garrafa e cair fora do hotel. Mas Esme sentiu os olhos de Carlisle às suas costas. E lhe deu um sorriso placidamente forçado.

-Está claro que Edward deixou o hotel. – Ela disse. – Você devia procurar por ele... lá fora. – Sugeriu, virando-se com displicência na direção da janela.

-Peço desculpas pelo comportamento de Edward. – Ele disse. – Assim que o encontrar, farei com que se desculpe com você e com Bella. Isso é uma vergonha. Meus pais voaram da Flórida até aqui. E olha que já estão na faixa dos oitenta, e doentes. Talvez seja a última viagem que façam na vida, e eles desejavam que ela fosse feliz. Estão desolados.

-Você devia ficar com eles. – Esme falou com os olhos cinzentos irradiando simpatia. Pelo menos um dos olhos. O outro estava cravado na garrafa verde.

Mas Carlisle não fez o que ela queria. Desabou sobre a cama, segurando a cabeça com as mãos. Quando se sentou, inadvertidamente cutucou a garrafa com o bico do sapato. A garrafa rolou alguns centímetros e chocou-se contra o pé da mesinha-de-cabeceira. O gargalo estava inteiramente visível. Se Carlisle olhasse para baixo, certamente o veria.

Esme apressou-se em sentar na cama perto de Carlisle, na tentativa de chutar a garrafa para debaixo da mesa.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Ela falou enquanto dava uns tapinhas sem jeito no ombro dele, notando que estava tenso sob o paletó do smoking.

-Achei que você estava zangada. – Ele disse.

-Ah, bem, você sabe, a raiva não ajuda nada. – Ela argumentou com os olhos grudados na rolha ainda visível da garrafa. Se ao menos pudesse agarrá-la e cair fora... Ela deu uma olhada em Carlisle. Agora ele estava esfregando os olhos. Com a adrenalina vibrando, Esme aproximou a mão.

Carlisle readquiriu prontamente a consciência.

-Muito obrigado, Esme. Por sua gentileza. – Ele disse e beijou a mão dela como se ela fosse uma rainha.

O contato inesperado deixou-a eletrizada da cabeça aos pés. Sem fala, ela congelou.

Carlisle largou a mão de Esme, que permaneceu no ar por conta da petrificação.

-Eu não entendo isso. Nada disso. – Ele disse arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Sei que com o tempo nós entendere...

-Por exemplo, onde está a colcha?

-A col...

-E o que é que esse champanhe está fazendo no chão?

-Não vi nenhuma garrafa.

-Você chutou a garrafa. – Ele rebateu. – Passou o tempo todo olhando para ela.

-Ohhhhhh. – Ela esganiçou. – Você está falando _daquela_ garrafa de champanhe!

Esme agachou-se e pegou a garrafa. De costas para Carlisle, rapidamente inspecionou o vidro e ficou aliviada ao constatar que ali não havia cabelo nem sangue. Agarrou a garrafa em triunfo e passou as mãos em sua superfície, apagando as velhas impressões e imprimindo novas. Com a missão cumprida, ela se ergueu e repôs a garrafa no balde de gelo.

-Isso vai ficar aqui. Ótimo. E agora – ela bateu palminhas – vou levar você de volta aos seus pais doentes, velhos...

-O que você acha do sumiço da colcha? – Carlisle perguntou.

-Por que isso o incomoda? Você tem alguma suspeita? – Ela deu uma risada debochada – De assassinato?

-É muito estranho. Inexplicável. Estou encucado.

-Talvez Edward tenha derramado bebida sobre ela e a camareira tenha levado.

-É possível. – Ele falou, levantando-se e encaminhando-se na direção dela, que sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer sua espinha.

-Você devia chamar a camareira. – Ela sugeriu.

-E o que você acha disso? – Ele inquiriu enquanto tirava a garrafa de dentro do balde. – Dom Pérignon no chão? Não faz sentido.

-Talvez alguém tenha tentado roubá-lo e, ao ser interrompido, largou a garrafa e fugiu.

-Mas como é que um ladrão entraria aqui? Só há dois cartões. Um com você, e o que Edward me deu.

-Você não deixou com ninguém? Talvez para alguma mulher guardar na bolsa?

-Não tenho mulher. – Ele afirmou.

Quer dizer que o viúvo musculoso e charmoso estava sem namorada. Esme tentava se lembrar de quando a mulher dele morrera. Bella devia ter-lhe contado. Alguns anos atrás? A morte tinha sido horrível, prolongada – câncer ou qualquer outra doença hedionda. Charlie, seu marido, morrera com muita rapidez, de um só golpe, alguém poderia dizer. O que fora melhor para todos.

-Vou pensar seriamente a respeito do mistério da colcha e da garrafa. E depois volto com alguma idéia brilhante. – Ela disse.

-Acho que aconteceu alguma coisa aqui. – Carlisle insistia.

-De fato. – Esme assentiu, perdendo a paciência com as suspeitas dele (embora correspondessem a mais pura verdade) – Seu filho destruiu o casamento de minha filha. Agiu como um covarde. Talvez tenha roubado a colcha quando se escondeu aqui como um criminoso. Como um ladrão no meio da noite.

-Por Deus, Esme! – Carlisle gemeu, balançando a cabeça e exibindo o belo pescoço musculoso. – Hoje Edward estragou tudo. Arruinou tudo mesmo. Mas você tem que compreender a minha preocupação com ele. Afinal, é meu único filho.

O amor do pai. Um luxo que certamente Edward tem como certo, Esme pensava. Alice e Bella nunca experimentaram o amor incondicional do pai. Se Bella tivesse experimentado, talvez tivesse escolhido um noivo melhor. Alice também. Nenhum deles prestava. Se a própria Esme não tivesse tido um traste como pai, talvez não tivesse escolhido Charlie. Pais ruins e escolhas ruins andam juntos.

Por outro lado, Carlisle parecia genuinamente preocupado com o filho. Ele podia ter sido uma figura paterna maravilhosa para suas meninas, Esme pensava com uma súbita e selvagem tristeza.

-Tenho certeza de que Edward está bem. Onde quer que esteja. – Ela disse.

-O sumiço dele é muito estranho. – Carlisle comentou olhando-a com seus enormes olhos cinzentos, parecidos com os dela, implorando por uma outra frase confortadora.

-Aposto que amanhã você terá notícias dele. – Disse Esme.

* * *

De banho tomado e desanuviada, Bella foi até o seu quarto em busca de roupas. O closet estava cheio de coisas da época do colégio. Ela pegou uma velha calça Levi's de cintura alta (ridícula para os padrões atuais) e uma camisa escandalosamente laranja. Para seu alívio, a calça serviu e Alice não estava em casa. A cor tangerina da camiseta ressaltou o tom acobreado de seus cabelos castanhos. A malha velha e usada lhe deu a sensação de aconchego e segurança. Ela se sentia feliz por estar em casa.

-É impressionante como um banho quente tem o poder de desanuviar as pessoas. – Disse Rose.

Rosalie decidiu trocar sua criação magenta por uma calça vermelha e uma camiseta azul velha onde se lia: "NÃO TÃO CARA COMO PAREÇO".

-Não acredito que você vestiu isto. – Disse Alice ao olhar as roupas da irmã. Ela também não achou roupas muito novas no seu antigo quarto, mas ficou satisfeita ao encontrar um jeans da M. Officer e uma bata de seus tempos colegiais que ainda serviam.

-Não acredito que você caiba nisso. – Disse Rose, lutando para enfiar a cabeça pela gola estreita da camiseta. – Devia estar escrito "Não Tão Gorda Como Pareço".

-Ela não usa desde o ginásio. E mesmo naquela época já era apertada. – Ressaltou Alice.

-E a mãe de vocês guardou?

-Você precisa ver os arquivos lá no porão. Desenhos do jardim de infância. Boletins do primário. – Lembrou Bella.

Quando todas estavam confortavelmente vestidas, as três mulheres desceram para a cozinha. Apesar dos vinte cômodos confortáveis da mansão, todo mundo parecia preferir se reunir em torno da bancada da cozinha. No segundo andar, Bella inspirou o ar com cuidado e detectou traços remanescentes de Edward.

-Vocês sentiram isso? – Perguntou.

- Mostarda? – Rose franziu as narinas gulosas.

No primeiro andar, Tanya aguardava por elas na cozinha com uma faca na mão. Estava montando sanduíches de pão integral com mostarda, presunto italiano e queijo provolone.

-Seu favorito. – Ofereceu a Bella.

-Isso é dos céus, obrigada. – Bella comentou enquanto dava uma mordida. – Você alimentou o cachorro?

-Que cachorro?

-O vira-lata. Aquele que você falou pra mamãe.

-Ah. _Aquele_ cachorro. – Disse Tanya – Dei ovo cozido pra ele.

-Ele vai voltar. – Avisou Rose – Alimente um cachorro e ganhe um amigo para toda a vida.

_Blém_. Campainha da porta. Alice balançou a cabeça como se já soubesse quem era.

-Só podem ser a Amy e a Nicole. Aposto que vieram secas pelos detalhes sangrentos da humilhação de Bella. – Alice falou e Bella só levantou as sombrancelhas. – Pode deixar que vou dar um jeito nelas.

-Mas as amigas servem pra quê? – Retrucou Rose.

Atravessando a cozinha, Alice seguiu até a entrada com pé direito triplo e lá abriu a majestosa porta, certa de que logo estaria rodeada por dez 'amigas' perguntando todos os detalhes. Talvez elas pudessem dar um apoio na crucificação do bastardo.

Em vez disso, ela se viu frente a frente com a mulherzinha atarracada.

-Senhorita Wistlestop! – Alice exclamou. Atrás da organizadora da recepção avistavam-se duas caminhonetes brancas estacionadas.

-Oi, Alice. – Disse a senhorita Wistlestop. – Desculpe por ter vindo sem avisar. Tentei ligar para o celular de sua mãe umas seis vezes.

-Ela está no Plaza. – Respondeu Bella ao aparecer no hall atrás de sua irmã.

-Olá, Bella. Sinto o incômodo. Mas não a vi lá. E não podia esperar. Salvei o máximo que pude e trouxe imediatamente para vocês. O resto tem que ser enviado para abrigos e casas de caridade.

-Salvou o quê? – Bella inquiriu. Sua vida romântica? Seus sonhos ou um futuro feliz?

-Os não-reembolsáveis. A comida. Flores. A escultura de gelo. – Disse a senhorita Wistlestop. – Além disso, tem uma caminhonete lotada de presentes.

-Ninguém aqui encomendou uma escultura de gelo. – Alice retrucou e achou melhor tirar Bella daquele assunto.

-É um presente surpresa do pai do noivo. – Respondeu a senhorita Wistlestop.

Três homens saltaram da traseira da caminhonete e bravamente tentaram descarregar a enorme e escorregadia escultura.

O gelo fora talhado com dois corações interligados. Parecidos com os anéis olímpicos. Mas a diferença é que eram apenas dois e tinham a forma de coração. Se o casamento tivesse transcorrido de outra maneira, certamente Bella teria adorado o presente. Uma simples mensagem de amor, de vidas unidas e de paixão. Ela ria enquanto imaginava Carlisle apresentando a escultura com um floreio. Os oohs e aahs. Ela e Edward abraçando Carlisle e se beijando.

Como aqueles corações de gelo teriam aquecido o coração de cada um deles!

-Onde a senhora quer que a gente ponha? – Um dos homens perguntou. Alice ia falar, mas sua irmã foi mais rápida.

-Deixa pingar na minha cabeça. – Bella respondeu.

A srta. Wistlestop consultou sua agenda e ignorou Bella.

-No que diz respeito à comida, estamos entregando oitenta porções de costeleta, setenta porções de salmão grelhado, cinquenta bandejas de frango assado, quinze quilos de coquetel de camarão...

-Deixa a comida por minha conta. – Tanya falou emergindo da cozinha. Bella a olhou agradecida. E Alice achou melhor acompanhar a irmã. A russa checava a lista de itens e calculava de cabeça onde eles podiam ficar. – No porão temos um freezer enorme. E as geladeiras da cozinha podem estocar mais coisas. Os homens têm que passar pela porta da cozinha.

Mas os homens se ocupavam em descarregar outro torpedo: o bolo de noiva de três andares, em cima de um carrinho de rodas. A cobertura de glacê consistia em três cestos cheios de flores vermelhas, cor-de-rosa e azuis, guarnecidas por lindas folhas de açúcar verdes de videira.

-Eu podia lamber essa cobertura toda até a meia-noite. – Disse Alice.

-O andar de baixo é meu. – Rose gritou, saindo da cozinha.

-Eu fico com o bolo. – Disse Tanya, fazendo um sinal de desaprovação.

-É melhor. – Bella assentiu. – E conheço um lugar perfeito para a escultura. Sigam-me.

Os três homens passaram para Tanya o carrinho de rodas com o bolo. Depois, transferiram a escultura para uma base, resmungando palavrões. Eles a levantaram e acompanharam Bella através da entrada de mármore, atravessando a sala de pingue-pongue com suas três mesas de torneio, o solário, com sua vista para o jardim, a sala de jantar com mesa para vinte pessoas, a sala de estar onde a família nunca passara mais do que dez minutos, a sala de ginástica que sua mãe raramente usava depois que começara a frequentar a Equilux, e ainda um outro aposento com uma grande galeria que abrigava a coleção de antigos tabuleiros de xadrez de Esme.

Em frente às portas francesas que se abriam para o pátio, Bella fez um sinal para que os homens a seguissem. Caminhou pelo piso de arenito cinzento entre os canteiros, que nessa época do ano floresciam com azaléias e peônias, até chegar ao pátio, onde desceu alguns degraus pavimentados até a piscina em formato de rins.

-Por aqui, gente. – Bella chamou e se posicionou na borda da piscina.

Os homens colocaram a escultura escorregadia perto dela e prontamente a deixaram sozinha. Não tão sozinha, pois Alice e Rose a seguiram também, mas mantiveram-se caladas. Bella deslizou as mãos sobre as curvas da escultura enquanto sentia o formigamento provocado pelo gelo. Fechou os olhos e deixou os dedos escorrerem sobre a superfície do gelo enquanto pensava no corpo escultural de Edward, nas centenas de vezes em que tinham transado durante os dois anos em que estiveram juntos.

E ele tivera um sem-número de orgasmos plenos, a ponto de perder o controle. Bella o fizera gritar e se agarrar nos lençóis como se fosse morrer se ela parasse ou continuasse. Mas, embora as evidências mostrassem o contrário, ela sempre tivera a impressão de que ele não estava satisfeito.

Bella beijou os corações, e em seguida empurrou a escultura para dentro da piscina. Ela achou que a escultura racharia e boiaria como um cubo de gelo, mas os corações afundaram na piscina.

* * *

**N/A:** Hello...........

Sim, milagres existem!! xD

Depois de alguns meses... Voltei!! Hehehe...

Me desculpem por tanta demora! Mas eu realmente não conseguia parar... Foi um ano muito complexo esse.

De qualquer forma, estou de férias!!! AMÉM!!

E por isso aconteceu este milagre de eu voltar a postar! Hahaha...

Quero agradecer especialmente a **Kagome Juh**, **Denise** (Obrigada pela review! Eu acho que a Tanya é a personagem mais engraçada de certa forma... hehehe... Espero que continue gostando!!), **laurenhay**, **Nessiie Black**, **Mih Brandon Cullen**, **Biasha** pelas reviews e comentários. Me dá uma sensação muito boa tudo que recebo de vocês, obrigada.

E também àquelas que me adicionaram nos alertas e favoritos, muito obrigada.

Voltando a história, no próximo capítulo o Edward vai acordar! E acho que as coisas vão começar a rolar... hahahaha...

Espero que continuem gostando!

Beijinhos...

_Katry. _


	5. Capítulo V

**Eu Pego Esse Homem**

**Capítulo V**

_SPLECH_.

Edward Cullen acordou abruptamente. Sonhara que havia caído de um penhasco dentro de um rio. Mas não, ele se deu conta com alívio, não estava se afogando.

Sua cabeça é que batia como um liquidificador. Ele começou a apalpar o crânio e logo localizou um galo do tamanho de um ovo. Com a visão embaralhada, avistou as paredes de lona brancas ao redor. Tentou se mover, mas tinha uma colcha enroscada nas pernas. Com o esforço que fez para se libertar, o carrinho tombou, e ele rolou para o chão acarpetado.

Edward olhou em torno e tentou imaginar onde estava. O quarto estava escuro. Um feixe de luz entrava por uma claraboia retangular no teto, atravessava o quarto e recaía direto sobre o carrinho, como um foco. Ele se levantou com rapidez, sem pensar que um movimento súbito podia deixá-lo tonto. Acabou despencando como um saco perto do carrinho, estirado no centro do quarto.

A última coisa de que se lembrava era que estava fazendo a mala na suíte nupcial do hotel.

Será que ainda era o dia do seu casamento? O rosto de Bella surgia em meio à névoa de sua consciência, os lábios vermelhos e as covinhas que ele adorava percorrer com a língua. Os cabelos castanhos que faziam cócegas no seu peito quando ela montava em cima dele na cama. Os olhos negros profundos, alertas, que sempre avaliavam suas reações, analisando-o, medindo-o constantemente.

Gemendo, Edward virou de barriga para baixo e se pôs de quatro. Na época do ginásio, ele tomara uma pancada na testa. E agora sentia o mesmo desnorteio. Sabia que fora atingido, mas não fazia a mínima idéia do que ou de quem o golpeara. Além disso, não tinha a menor noção de onde estava.

Apesar desse significativo esquecimento, Edward estava consciente de quem era, e do que tinha feito naquele dia. (Na véspera? Na semana anterior?). Foi tomado pelo peso da culpa, e isso doía mais que sua cabeça. Apoiando-se por causa da tonteira, pôs-se em pé. Andou até a parede mais próxima em busca do interruptor e acendeu a luz.

Ele conseguia enxergar, mas a luminosidade o incomodava. O quarto era quadrado e desprovido de janelas (exceto a claraboia no teto), e a altura do pé-direito era de pelo menos uns cinco metros. O piso era acarpetado. Como as paredes, o carpete apresentava uma tonalidade suave de lavanda. Estantes altas alinhavam-se contra duas paredes. Nelas se viam muitos brinquedos, livros ilustrados e antigos vídeos, todos nas respectivas caixas.

Ele começou a ler os títulos (com o cérebro batendo dentro do crânio): Cinderela, Branca de Neve, A Pequena Sereia. Numa das paredes, um quadro de cortiça coberto por desenhos coloridos - princesas, unicórnios, gatos, cachorros, bruxas, castelos. Uma TV de trinta e duas polegadas disposta sobre um console de metal negro (sem cabo ou antena). Embaixo, um VCR. Dois pequenos divãs cor-de-rosa posicionados diante da TV.

Outros móveis: uma mesinha branca com duas cadeirinhas brancas. Duas velhas carteiras de escola. Edward ergueu o tampo e encontrou centenas de lápis de cera partidos e comidos, um vidro decorado com um dos personagens de Vila Sésamo besuntado de cola branca seca, um bloco de folhas coloridas de desenho.

Ele fechou a carteira, de cenho franzido. Não se importou em olhar a outra. Elevou o olhar e deu de cara com seu próprio reflexo num grande espelho que dominava a parede norte do quarto.

- Estou um trapo. - Disse consigo mesmo.

Considerando a roupa que vestia - o mesmo jeans e a mesma camiseta de quando estava fazendo a mala -, calculou que não se passara muito tempo. Seu cabelo estava despenteado, mas limpo. No geral, ele parecia intacto e sem marcas de possíveis agressões, exceto pelo galo na cabeça. Aproximando-se do espelho, repartiu o cabelo para examinar o galo. Estava tão visível que dava para vê-lo pulsando, como se fosse um ovo quase a se quebrar.

Ele recuou, tonto (relembrando uma cena no _Alien, o Passageiro_), e virou-se de costas para o espelho. De onde estava, pôde ver que o quarto tinha duas portas. Uma estava ligeiramente aberta. Investigou e descobriu que era um pequeno banheiro com um chuveiro, uma privada baixa e uma pequena pia.

Edward checou a outra porta. Trancada. Valeu-se da força que tinha para arrombá-la. Péssima idéia. Arremessar o ombro contra a porta só fez piorar a tontura.

Sentou-se no sofá de criança com as pernas estiradas para a frente, resolvido a descansar. O surrealismo da situação fez com que ele duvidasse por um momento de que estava realmente acordado, ou plenamente consciente. Talvez estivesse sob forte estresse - e culpa -, induzido por um episódio alucinatório. Fechou os olhos e entregou-se.

_Clunk_. O inconfundível ruído metálico de uma fechadura que se abria. Edward tentou erguer-se, mas tropeçou e caiu. Do chão, viu a porta se abrir. Uma refeição numa bandeja foi empurrada para dentro do quarto. Ele engatinhou até a porta, com os braços estendidos para segurá-la antes que se fechasse.

Mas a porta se fechou. E a fechadura travou com um clique metálico.

Esforçando-se para ficar de pé, Edward bateu na porta.

-Me deixa sair daqui! - Ele gritou. - Que merda é essa?

Sem resposta, calou-se. O esforço e os gritos fizeram sua cabeça doer.

Seu tênis topou com a bandeja no chão. Ao olhar para baixo, viu um prato de costeletas regadas ao molho, arroz selvagem e brócolis com molho holandês. Um segundo prato com salmão grelhado, uma porção de molho de aneto, cuscuz com passas e pinhas, e ainda um ensopado de abobrinha e abóbora. Além de outro prato com frango assado temperado com alho e alecrim, batatas gratinadas e uma marinada de coração de alcachofra.

Ele reconheceu o _menu_ e riu da grande loucura daquele sonho.

-Está rindo de quê?

A pergunta saiu dos alto-falantes presos no alto da parede do espelho. Ele teve a impressão de que a voz era de uma mulher idosa, mas não dava para ter certeza, porque a voz se distorcia.

-Quem é você? - Ele perguntou.

Zumbido baixo dos alto-falantes, contínuo.

Ele andou até o espelho e o examinou. Será que tinha duas faces? Não conseguia enxergar nada além dos próprios olhos injetados de sangue, mas sabia que estava sendo observado. Será que o queriam como escravo sexual? Ou se tratava de algum teste científico? Pediriam algum resgate?

Fosse o que fosse, o fato é que ele ou ela não tinha intenção de matá-lo de fome.

"Isso é um bom sinal", Edward pensou consigo. Primeiro, ele recuperaria as forças física e mental. Depois, teria que traçar e executar um plano de fuga. E, após obter a liberdade, se vingaria do seu sequestrador.

De uma maneira estranha, ele se aprazia com essa virada inesperada dos acontecimentos. O planejamento da fuga concentraria seus pensamentos, ocuparia sua mente. Caso contrário, ele se veria sozinho com a culpa e o remorso, pensando em Bella e no que fizera a ela.

Edward ergueu a bandeja e colocou-a sobre a mesinha. Sentou-se numa das cadeirinhas e tratou de se fortalecer.

* * *

Tanya e Esme observavam Edward no quarto de brinquedos, sentadas no console do quarto vizinho, adequadamente denominado quarto de controle. Os dois quartos compartilhavam o mesmo espelho na parede. Um espelho com duas faces. Do quarto de controle as mulheres podiam observar Edward como se o espelho fosse uma grande janela de vidro, enquanto no quarto de brinquedos ele só via a própria imagem refletida.

-Ele é uma graça quando come. - Tanya comentou. - Guardanapo no colo. Boca fechada ao mastigar.

-O pai dele pode nos trazer problemas. - Disse Esme, ainda segurando a bolsa depois de ter subido em disparada até o quarto de brinquedos, assim que retornara do hotel.

Tanya já tinha conversado com Esme a respeito da visita da srta. Wistlestop e do trabalho que dera para encontrar um lugar onde estocar toda a comida.

-Os presentes estão no saguão de entrada. - Ela comentou.

-Reparei. - Disse Esme. - Só um cego não veria.

-Depois eles vão mandar uma outra caminhonete com as flores.

-Onde está Bella? - Esme perguntou.

-Foi se deitar.

-Mas ainda são oito horas!

-Dei um Valium pra ela.

-Foi ela que pediu?

-Ela queria dois. Alice só a deixou tomar um. Rosalie também pegou um comprimido e depois foi para o hotel. Alice não ficou também, acho que foi encontrar o namorado.

-Então temos a noite toda para tratar dele. - Disse Esme esfregando as mãos.

-Tortura? - Tanya perguntou, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

-Não sei por onde começar. - Esme respondeu com pesar.

-Na Rússia, a KGB torturou muita gente da minha família e alguns amigos. Choque elétrico, fome, extração de fio por fio de cabelos até a pessoa ficar careca...

-Na América a gente paga por essas coisas. - Esme objetou.

-Obrigavam os prisioneiros a entrar num enorme tanque de lama quente, onde eram esfregados com sal para tirar a pele e depois lambuzados com algas e sedimentos do Volga...

-Isso era uma prisão comunista ou um spa? - Esme retrucou.

-Um dos meus tios, que escrevia para um jornal anti-soviético, foi capturado e levado para uma prisão. Lá o colocaram num quarto escuro e o obrigaram a beber um galão de água. Não podia usar o banheiro, e batiam nele quando o coitado urinava.

-Adorável. - Esme comentou, sem prestar atenção, enquanto observava Edward comendo, a forma elegante como cortava a carne, a maneira correta de usar o guardanapo. - O buffet custou vinte mil dólares. - Lamentou.

-Você quer que ele assine um cheque? - Disse Tanya.

-Não me preocupo com o dinheiro. Mas vou fazer ele pagar. Ah vou! Ora se vou! - Esme deu de ombros.

Ligando o controle do alto-falante que estava sobre o console, Esme falou ao microfone:

-Boa noite, Edward. Aqui é Esme Swan.

Enquanto as duas mulheres observavam, Edward levantou-se abruptamente, arremessando a cadeirinha para trás.

-Esme? - Ele parecia confuso, mas logo sua mente iluminou. - Era você! Você estava no meu quarto lá no hotel e me acertou com uma garrafa de champanhe!

Esme continuou:

-Bem-vindo à minha casa. Agora você está trancado nesse quarto construído com segurança máxima: porta à prova de fuga, sem janelas, sem respiradouros nas paredes e com um equipamento de vigilância ligado durante vinte e quatro horas. Você não pode sair, portanto nem adianta tentar.

-Você é maluca! - Ele gritou.

-Já que você destruiu o casamento da minha filha, nada mais justo que se responsabilizar por uma parte do estrago.

-Sua puta louca! - Ele gritou, avançando na direção do espelho com o rosto rubro e soltando fogo pelas ventas. Mas a figura de Edward vociferando para o ar sem poder alcançá-los fez com que elas rissem.

-Se você me desrespeitar, - disse Esme ao microfone, piscando para Tanya - acabo com a transmissão.

-Espera, e Bella, como está?

-Como se você desse a mínima. - Esme falou. - Trate de não fazer perguntas sobre ela, de sequer pensar nela, e nem ouse mencionar o seu nome.

Edward balançou a cabeça para si mesmo e retomou à cadeira.

Colocou-a de pé e sentou-se com as pernas esticadas e os braços em torno do peito. Ele estava ouvindo.

-Como eu ia dizendo, já que você me forçou a engolir os custos do casamento, vou te forçar a engolir o próprio. - Disse Esme.

-Engolir o...

-Duas centenas de porções de costeleta, salmão e frango estão congelando nas geladeiras da minha cozinha e no freezer do porão. E acompanhamentos sem falar nos quinze quilos de camarão que estão no gelo, na banheira da suíte do quarto de hóspedes.

-Prepara uns catorze quilos. - Tanya cochichou batendo na barriga. - Adoro camarão.

-Não vou deixar você sair antes de ter engolido tudo. Cada grão de arroz selvagem. Cada bife. Cada batata. - Esme falou ao microfone.

-O que você quer é me fazer comer até a morte. - Edward afirmou.

-Não falei 'até a morte', mas até que não seria ruim.

Tanya soltou uma gargalhada. Esme fez sinal para que ela ficasse quieta e acrescentou:

-E quero que você preencha etiquetas de devolução para cada presente do casamento. Estou com uma montanha de presentes no meu saguão. Precisam ser devolvidos.

-Mais alguma coisa? - Ele perguntou.

Esme desligou o microfone para pensar.

-Ele podia fazer tudo isso... nu. - Tanya sugeriu.

-É o noivo da minha filha. Não pegaria bem.

-Se você acha... - Tanya resmungou.

Esme ligou o microfone.

-Eu quero que você escreva uma carta pessoal para os convidados, pedindo desculpas por sua patética covardia, assumindo a responsabilidade por ter destruído o fim de semana de todos e implorando perdão por ter aniquilado os sonhos de uma moça inocente. Além disso, você tem que declarar que se odeia, que está morrendo de vergonha etc, etc.

-Boa! - Tanya cochichou.

-Depois posso ir embora? - Ele quis saber.

-Se o teu estômago não tiver explodido, e olha que essa é a única porcaria que ficarei feliz em limpar, posso pensar em te soltar. - Disse Esme.

-Eu sabia que você era capaz de uma doideira dessas. - Edward falou balançando a cabeça.

-Eu até que não era. - Esme replicou. - Não é fascinante o modo como a gente vai se conhecendo bem quando fica mais velho?

-Fascinante. - Edward resmungou.

-Quando você acabar de jantar... Limpe os pratos! Escreva uma carta para o seu pai. Diga que você precisa de um tempo sozinho e que vai entrar em contato com ele quando estiver preparado. - Disse Esme. - O material está na escrivaninha aí atrás. Você é um grosso tão egoísta que na certa Carlisle deve estar pensando que você se escondeu em algum buraco, que nem um rato.

Esme desligou o microfone.

-Se ele não vai ficar nu, - Disse Tanya - o que fazer com as roupas? Ele não pode usar a mesma muda de roupa dia após dia.

-Você está certa. - Matutou Esme segurando o queixo. - Mas depois de algum tempo vão ficar apertadas. Hmmm. Vamos dar uma olhada na mala dele pra ver o que tem.

Elas giraram as cadeiras do console. A mala de Edward estava no chão. De tamanho normal e tampo prateado, destrancada. Esme apertou o trinco da fechadura e o tampo se abriu automaticamente.

-Ele sabe arrumar bem a mala. - Tanya comentou.

As roupas de Edward estavam impecavelmente arrumadas; o estojo de toalete; com poucas peças, organizado no compartimento interno do tampo da mala. Esme começou a fuçar os pertences dele. Na mala só havia roupas para um ou dois dias. Fosse qual fosse o lugar onde ele pretendia ir, tudo indicava que não planejava permanecer por muito tempo.

Ou talvez tivesse a intenção de comprar novas roupas quando lá chegasse. Enquanto remexia a mala, as mãos de Esme tocaram em alguma coisa dura, de pontas afiadas. Ela afastou alguns shorts e meias para ver o que era.

-Essa agora me surpreendeu. - Ela disse enquanto ambas olhavam para a foto de Bella num porta-retrato. Na foto, a filha estava numa alameda arborizada, com os cabelos castanhos presos num rabo-de-cavalo, malha de flanela amarrada à cintura, bermuda, camiseta, botas e meias de lã. Segurava um bastão de madeira e sorria para a câmera.

-Linda. - Disse Tanya.

Esme concordou. A Bella da foto parecia mais radiante do que nunca.

-Ele a abandona, mas carrega a foto dela junto a si? - Esme ficou confusa e um pouco abalada com a descoberta. Analisando o olhar de Bella para o fotógrafo (que Esme presumiu ser Edward), tudo indicava que sua filha estava verdadeiramente apaixonada por ele. Fosse qual fosse a mudança ocorrida no relacionamento, um dia ele fora bom. Pelo menos na época em que a foto fora tirada. Esme ajeitou o porta-retratos em cima do console, improvisando rapidamente um toque decorativo no aposento.

* * *

**N/A:** I'm back, folks!

Nossa, dessa vez eu bati um recorde, né? Sinto muito! Mesmoooo!

Aconteceram tantas coisas que acho que acabaria perturbando muito mais do que explicando...

Mas o que interessa é que eu estou de volta! Agora prometo tentar ser mais rápida!

O Edward acordou! E a Tanya é demais... Cara, eu ri sozinha aqui enquanto digitava tudo... E ri mais ainda ao reler... Acho que nunca gostei tanto de uma Tanya como essa... xD

Ainda vão surgir mais perguntas e depois algumas respostas... Espero que continuem curtindo e se divertindo com a história!

Obrigada mais uma vez a **Denise** (Bom, nem vou comentar sobre a demora, né? Hehe... Mas obrigada por ler! Espero que continue por aqui!), **-TT Cullen Black-,** **Nessiie Black**, **Aidia Cristina**, e **Josie** (Obrigada pelo entusiasmo! Concordo você ele precisa mesmo! E, de certa forma, é muito legal vê-lo sofrer... hahahaha) pelas reviews que recebi. Acho que todo mundo sabe que quando esses comentaram sempre animam quem está lendo. Agradeço de coração por toda paciência.

Beijinhos!

_Katry_.


	6. Capítulo VI

**Eu Pego Esse Homem**

**Capítulo VI**

Quando Bella acordou de manhã, suas pestanas estavam coladas devido às treze horas de sono. Não querendo abri-las abruptamente, ela aninhou-se no travesseiro. O aroma reconfortante da fronha embalou-a de volta ao sono.

E então se recordou.

Bella choramingava. Naquela manhã queria ter acordado na suíte nupcial do Plaza, com a cabeça afundada no peito de Edward, e não no seu travesseiro de infância. Imediatamente, ela o arremessou para o ar e ele esbarrou por acidente no pôster de Bon Jovi, fazendo-o balançar na parede.

-Desculpe, Bon. - Ela murmurou.

A imagem de Edward eclodiu do nada em sua cabeça, de bermuda, meias de lã, botas próprias para caminhadas, malha de flanela amarrada à cintura. Lembrou-se daquele dia maravilhoso, cerca de um ano atrás, quando eles decidiram fazer uma caminhada no Central Park.

Edward estava munido de sua nova câmera digital. Divertindo-se por estarem vestindo roupas iguais, eles entraram parque adentro e fizeram um piquenique em Sheep Meadow. Em vez de jogarem fora as sobras, lançaram pedacinhos de pão e de biscoito para alguns esquilos enquanto perambulavam pelo parque arborizado.

Em pouco tempo ambos se viram cercados pelos roedores que os seguiam de perto. Um esquilo mais atrevido chegou até a subir pela bota de Bella. Havia fotos para provar. Ele comentou que o cerco o fazia lembrar de uma cena de Hitchcock. Ela sugeriu que o episódio podia fazer parte de um documentário horrível da Fox chamado "Quando os Alienígenas Atacam".

Edward a pediu em casamento naquela noite.

-Quero te fazer feliz. - Ele disse, e isso era mais uma coisa em comum entre os dois.

Agora ela estava fechada para esquilos. Da próxima vez que visse um, atiraria uma pedra. Da próxima vez que visse Edward, atiraria uma pedra nele. De preferência, bem pesada e com três pontas. Melhor ainda, enviaria uma pedra pelo correio. Ele ficaria furioso com a grosseria.

Enquanto girava o anel de compromisso ela resolveu que, por enquanto, continuaria a usá-lo. Até chegar o momento de devolvê-lo. Levantou-se da cama. Ainda com a roupa de dormir, desceu a escada até o saguão de entrada. Uma grande quantidade de buquês de rosas brancas tinha sido arranjada em diversos vasos encostados nas paredes. Um aroma divino. A aparência?

- De velório. - Bella disse para si mesma.

Foi direto para a cozinha.

-Bom dia, Tanya. - Ela disse enquanto arrastava um banquinho da bancada de mármore, onde havia pia, geladeira, triturador de lixo e lixeira.

Tanya empilhava pratos numa bandeja. Bella observou os itens do menu de seu casamento ao mesmo tempo em que contava os pratos. Cinco, incluindo um prato com uma fatia de bolo tão grande que podia empanturrar um cavalo.

-Quem é está com tanta fome? - Bella perguntou.

-É para o cachorro. O vira-lata. - Mentiu a russa, dando de ombros.

A pilha de comida era do tamanho de um cachorro. Um dinamarquês gigante.

-O bicho é muito grande?

-Normal. - Tanya respondeu.

-Desde quando você se preocupa com vira-latas?

-Simpatizo com animais famintos e abandonados. Quem é que resiste ao olhar triste e pidão deles?

-Estou surpresa por ouvir isso. - Disse Bella - Já que você sempre se pôs do lado da mamãe quando Alice e eu pedíamos um cachorro. - Ela pegou o prato de bolo da bandeja. - Um garfo, por favor.

-Eu era neutra. - Explicou Tanya, esticando um garfo para Bella.

-Se não me engano, você chamava todos os cachorros de "vira-latas".

-Sou louca pelos vira-latas. Não há cachorro mais esperto que o vira-lata. - Tanya cortou uma outra fatia de bolo e acrescentou - Aliás, a imitação que você fez do meu sotaque russo foi péssima.

-Deixa, eu faço isso.

-Isso o quê?

-Alimentar o cachorro. Quero dar uma olhada nele. Ou nela.

-Não! - Tanya falou com veemência. - Ele é tímido. Não está acostumado com você. Só _comigo. _Eu levo a comida para o nosso lugar secreto.

-Você e o cachorro têm um lugar de encontro? - Bella perguntou.

-E qual é o problema?

-Nenhum. Exceto ter sido abandonada no dia do meu casamento, mas isso não tem nada a ver.

Levantando a bandeja da bancada, Tanya deixou que Bella abrisse a porta da cozinha para ela. Depois, embrenhou-se pelo quintal e sumiu no mato.

Bella voltou à sua fatia de bolo. Acabou de comê-la e foi buscar mais guloseimas na geladeira, onde encontrou um pote de caviar de esturjão. Com água na boca, pegou uma colher e se serviu de uma farta colherada. As ovas negras estouravam sob seus dentes, derramando um suco salgado na língua. Uma explosão de sabor. Ela já estava na quarta colherada (sentindo-se muito melhor) quando soou a campainha na porta da frente.

Depositou a colher sobre a bancada e saiu em direção ao saguão.

"É o Edward", ela pensou. "Não é o Edward, ele não ousaria. Bem que ele podia. Ele mudou de idéia. Ele está em Fiji. Ele me ama. Ele me odeia."

Esfregou o rosto para varrer a expressão e abriu a porta.

Emmett McCarty resfolegou com força quando a viu.

-Jesus Cristo, Bella, você está bem?

-Estou ótima. - Ela falou. - E você?

-Seus olhos. - Ele disse. - Estão inchados. Você andou chorando.

-Acabei de acordar. - Ela replicou. - Você está bancando outra vez o menino de recados do Edward?

Emmett negou com um gesto de cabeça. Bella teve que lutar contra a decepção. Convidou-o então para entrar.

-Você cresceu nesta casa? - Ele perguntou. - Rica, né? - Os olhos de Emmett se esbugalharam com a opulência e o tamanho. - Todas essas flores são do casamento? - Cheirou uma rosa de um dos cinquenta vasos, pegou um botão e sorriu sonhadoramente para ela.

"Oh, não", ela pensou.

-Emmett, presta atenção. - Bella falou. - Quero os detalhes. A cena toda. Cada palavra dita. Não espero uma interpretação dramática, mas agradeceria se você pudesse repetir as inflexões.

Emmett hesitou, olhando a rosa como se fosse comê-la.

-Estávamos no quarto dele, no hotel. - Ele disse vagarosamente. - Cinco minutos antes de eu ir até o seu quarto.

-Ele escreveu o bilhete na sua frente? - Ela perguntou. Emmett assentiu com a cabeça.

-Ele chorou quando escreveu? Ele derramou lágrimas sobre a mesa? Parou para soluçar na cama? Que roupa ele estava usando?

-Roupas normais. - Ele respondeu.

"Inútil", Bella pensou. - Não era o _smoking_?

-Era algo assim, eu diria: careta, de terno e gravata, não de calça jeans.

-E onde ele escreveu o bilhete? - Ela quis saber.

-Na escrivaninha do quarto.

-Chorando?

-Triste.

-E depois?

-Ele pôs o bilhete dentro de um envelope e me pediu para entregar a você.

-Diz o que ele falou.

-Leve isso agora para Bella.

-Ele disse o meu nome?

-Isso é importante?, Emmett objetou.

-Continua. - Ela falou.

-Eu recusei e ele disse: "Se você não entregar esse bilhete, ela vai ficar arrasada".

-E _depois, _ele caiu na cama e soluçou, não é?

-Ele começou a arrumar a mala e eu saí. Foi isso.

-Pra onde ele foi?

Os olhos azuis de Emmett se acinzentaram como se _ele _fosse chorar. Ele limpou a garganta e inclinou a cabeça. Abriu e fechou a boca como se para se assegurar de que ainda podia falar.

"Lá vem", Bella pensou.

-Olha, - ele disse - por pior que pareça, no fim pode dar certo. Edward fechou uma porta e eu posso abrir uma janela.

-A janela está fechada. E trancada. - Bella falou com toda a convicção.

-Podemos quebrá-la. - Ele sugeriu, dando alguns passos na direção dela.

-Pare exatamente aí. - Uma voz ecoou atrás deles.

Emmett e Bella se viraram: Tanya descia as escadas com seus sapatos de plataforma.

"Uma figura imponente", Bella pensava, entendendo perfeitamente por que Emmett se voltara depressa para a porta.

-Eu já estava de saída. - Emmett disse para a russa. - Qualquer coisa me telefona! - Disse para Bella.

Tanya se pôs ao lado de Bella.

-Sua mãe saiu cedo, mas volta logo. E Alice ligou enquanto você dormia.

-Pensei que você estava lá fora. Saiu pela porta da cozinha e como é que aparece agora na escada?

-Entrei pela escada dos fundos. - Tanya respondeu, ofendida. - Tive que pegar uma coisa no meu quarto.

-Que coisa? - Bella inquiriu.

-Tenho meus problemas pessoais. - Disse Tanya.

-Quais?

-Em Moscou, a KGB corta a língua de quem pergunta demais. E depois servem a língua pra você numa bandeja, com mostarda. Tenho um primo que comeu a própria língua... E o dedo mindinho.

-Eu gostaria de saber que tipo de crime faria com que alguém perdesse o dedinho. - Bella replicou.

-Meter o nariz onde não é chamado. - Disse Tanya.

-Mas então ele devia perder o nariz.

Tanya mostrou a língua (intacta) para Bella e foi para a cozinha.

* * *

Esme Swan esgueirava-se pelo balcão de recepção do Plaza, como se uma loura vestindo um conjunto negro de calça e _blazer _Jill Sander com enormes óculos escuros pudesse passar despercebida. A cada minuto um conhecido, um empregado do hotel, um estranho lhe oferecia condolências. Um casamento cancelado é como a morte. Toda de preto, Esme parecia estar de luto.

Fazia dez minutos que o recepcionista estava ocupado com uma senhora trêmula e senil. Esme olhava o relógio, já sabendo que àquela hora Bella devia estar acordada. Só precisaria de dez segundos para deixar a carta de Edward para Carlisle sobre o balcão, mas não podia fazer isso enquanto o recepcionista estivesse nas imediações.

"Se dê uma folga, seu infeliz", pensava consigo mesma.

Era uma espera interminável. Já estava pronta para ler o folheto do hotel - no qual se estampava a palavra "elegante" repetida cinco vezes no primeiro parágrafo - quando finalmente o recepcionista se ausentou da recepção. Esme tirou a carta - escrita numa folha amarela - de dentro da bolsa. Furtivamente, virou-se de costas para o balcão e encostou-se nele. Depois, deixou que a carta escorregasse por trás da mão.

Afastando-se a passos largos (em frente!), ela olhou de soslaio para trás, apenas para se certificar de que a carta estava em segurança (anônima) no balcão, de modo que o recepcionista pudesse encontrá-la quando voltasse.

-Merda! - Disse Esme quando viu que o papel amarelo _não estava _em cima do balcão, e sim no chão. Além disso, o recepcionista acabavade voltar. Ela não teve outro remédio senão esperar. Outra vez. Sentou-se no sofá de veludo e, nervosamente atenta, cravou os olhos nacarta. Talvez alguém a visse e a entregasse ao recepcionista ao perceberque pertencia a algum hóspede. Umas seis pessoas se aproximaram dobalcão. Mas ninguém viu a carta nem se abaixou para pegá-la.

-É um amarelo tão escandaloso! - Ela exclamou para si mesma.

Quantos míopes havia entre os hóspedes do hotel? Ela sentiu pena de como eles se consumiam em si mesmos, da visão com antolhos e da assombrosa falta de capacidade de observação que todos tinham.

-Esme Swan! - Uma voz masculina ecoou atrás dela. - É você?

Esme se virou com um esgar. Carlisle Cullen sorria às suas costas.

-Oi. - Ela disse.

-Hoje você está parecendo mais misteriosa. - Ele falou. - Toda de preto. Como se estivesse a ponto de fazer uma extravagância.

-Não seja ridículo! - Disse Esme num tom três oitavas acima do normal.

-O que veio fazer aqui? - Perguntou Carlisle, parecendo não perceber.

-Algumas pendências na recepção. - Ela mentiu.

-Meus pais já voltaram para a Flórida. - Ele disse. -Meus outros convidados também já foram embora. Sou o último Cullen no hotel. E odeio comer sozinho. - Ele apontou para a entrada do _Coq et Boule_, o restaurante duas estrelas do hotel.

-Recomendo crêpes suzette. - Ela disse.

-Por favor, me acompanhe. - Ele convidou com franqueza, sem nenhuma insinuação.

-Preciso realmente ir pra casa ver minha filha. - Disse Esme enquanto se levantava.

-Dê-lhe lembranças minhas. - Carlisle falou, claramente desapontado.

E despediu-se com uma singular reverência. Esme exalava pressa. Agora não podia perder tempo. Sem se preocupar em olhar a folha amarela, caminhou apressada para a saída.

-Espere! - Carlisle gritou do saguão.

Esme gelou. De braços cruzados, virou-se para trás.

Carlisle corria na direção dela, sacudindo a folha amarela.

-Olha só isto! - Ele falou, quase esfregando a carta no nariz dela.

A abordagem de Carlisle, o cheiro de lápis de cera, a tensão pela insônia, tudo isso combinado fez com que a cabeça de Esme girasse subitamente. Para não cair, ela se amparou no braço dele.

Carlisle segurou as mãos de Esme, que não deixou de notar a maciez das mãos dele.

-Está tudo bem com você? - Ele perguntou.

-É só cansaço.

-Você precisa se alimentar. - Disse Carlisle enquanto entrava com ela no salão de paredes em tons de lilás e limão do _Coq et Boule_.

Carlisle segurou Esme pelos braços, com os dedos roçando perigosamente os seios dela, e instalou-a na cadeira estofada de uma mesa para dois diante de uma janela de onde se via o sol batendo no asfalto negro da rua.

Um jovem garçom se aproximou.

-Dois crepes de morango e chocolate, um bule de café, dois sucos de laranja, _bacon, _presunto e salsicha. - Carlisle pediu, sem olhar o menu. E, disse virando-se para Esme:

-Você gosta de carne?

-Acho que sim.

_-Bacon _para dois. - Carlisle disse ao garçom.

Depois de feito o pedido, ele falou:

-Vamos dar uma olhada nisto. - E pegou a folha de papel.

Esme deu uma guinada para frente, não para enxergar melhor: a cadeira atrás dela a tinha empurrado.

Ela se virou: um homenzarrão sentava-se à outra mesa, bem atrás dela. E ajeitava-se na cadeira sem nenhuma consideração por quem estava ao redor. Por fim, ele pareceu se acomodar.

Esme sorriu para Carlisle. Já ia falar quando sua cadeira foi novamente atingida por trás, fazendo-a esbarrar na prataria.

-Ei, o senhor aí. O senhor está incomodando a minha amiga.

O homem simplesmente o ignorou. Carlisle repetiu o que havia dito, e o homem rebateu:

-Já ouvi.

Ela viu os olhos cinzentos de Carlisle se inflamarem.

-Com licença, Esme. - Ele disse; e foi na direção do homenzarrão.

Inclinou-se e falou algumas palavras no ouvido dele. Esther tentou escutar, mas não ouviu nada. O homem, por sua vez, entendeu perfeitamente. Ficou sem graça e branco como um lençol. Seus lábios tremeram e seu queixo começou a bater. Enquanto Carlisle se sentava de novo na cadeira, o homem saía em disparada do restaurante, como se seu traseiro estivesse em chamas.

-O que você disse pra ele? - Esme quis saber.

-Disse que o pau dele estava pra fora. - Riu Carlisle, dando de ombros.

-E isso o fez sair apavorado?

-Um pau pra fora pode ser bastante constrangedor.

-Qual é mesmo o seu negócio? Acabei esquecendo. - Esme sabia que a família de Edward tinha dinheiro, mas não estava certa de onde vinha. Felizmente, bem administrado.

-Tenho uma frota de carros e limusines sediada em Manhattan, Staten Island e Newark. - Ele disse.

-Que ótimo! - Esme ficou perturbada, pensando: "Ele tem conexões".

Carlisle exibiu outra vez a folha de papel.

-Isto estava no chão, perto do balcão da recepção! Reconheci a letra do Edward de cara! Afinal, trocamos cartas mensalmente, um hábito que começou quando ele foi para a faculdade. Chegamos a cogitar em substituí-las por _e-mails, _mas preferimos manter a tradição.

Carlisle fez uma pausa.

-Ele deve ter deixado essa carta ontem e ela, passou a noite toda no chão.

-É bem possível. - Ela disse.

Ele abriu a folha sobre a mesa. Leu rapidamente o conteúdo e passou-a para ela.

_**Querido pai,**_

_**Depois darei as explicações, mas agora preciso passar um tempo sozinho.**_

_**Entrarei em contato com você assim que me sentir preparado. Não tente**_

_**me encontrar.**_

_**Desculpe.**_

_**Edward**_

Esme já tinha lido a carta para vetar as ambiguidades. E, na ocasião, aprovou a concisão. Mas agora que soubera da correspondência habitual entre pai e filho, achava que a carta devia ter sido mais pessoal, mais carinhosa. Sentiu uma inesperada ponta de ciúme. Ela, Alice e Bella raramente trocavam palavras significativas - em cartas ou por qualquer outro meio.

-Você vê? Ele está bem. Está se preocupando por nada. - Disse Esme.

Carlisle releu a carta, dobrou-a e colocou-a no bolso.

-Por que diabos ele escreveria em folha de desenho, e ainda por cima com lápis de cera? Será que se escondeu num jardim de infância? E por que escrever em marrom? Ele odeia o marrom. E o amarelo. E mais ainda a combinação dessas duas cores. Ele não gosta de tons que evoquem funções biológicas.

-Ele é advogado, não decorador de interiores. - Esme replicou.

Carlisle riu.

-Você não é tão séria. - Ele falou, ao ver que ela não o acompanhava no riso.

-Será que os homens já se preocupam com essas coisas e eu nem notei? - Disse Esme, verdadeiramente confusa, Na verdade, fazia vinte anos que ela não observava os homens.

-Edward não é advogado! - Carlisle exclamou. - É cenógrafo e carpinteiro. Na Broadway e em outros teatros do país.

-Ele é advogado, sim. - Ela insistiu. - Lembro que ele disse que trabalhava para a família Newhouse.

-Ele é contratado do Newhouse Theater, do Lincoln Center. - Carlisle replicou. - Foi assim que ele e Bella se conheceram. O Edward é que fez os cenários de "Anything Coe"_. _Bella dançava no coro.

-Sei que ela dançava. Vi a peça três vezes. - Ela frisou.

-O primeiro encontro deles foi na festa de estreia.

-Eu já sabia. - Disse Esme. Mas não sabia. Ela não costumava prestar atenção nas coisas que Bella falava sobre Edward... ou sobre Alice e Jasper... ou qualquer outro namorado. Esme tratava todos eles com indiferença, uma atitude que podia ser interpretada (pelos mais sensíveis) como rejeição.

Já no ginásio, Bella deixara de levar os namorados em casa. Na universidade, parou de falar sobre eles. E quando por acaso fazia comentários de sua vida afetivo-sexual, Esme mudava abruptamente de assunto. Ela se negava a ouvir o que a filha dizia de seus relacionamentos, fingindo que não existiam. Acontece que Edward não pudera ser ignorado. Nem Jasper. Alice e Bella haviam praticamente imposto os dois.

-Edward se vestia como um advogado. - Disse Esme ao se lembrar de que ele se apresentava de terno em muitos jantares em sua casa.

-Só estava tentando causar boa impressão em você. - Carlisle explicou.

Pois Edward tinha conseguido o oposto. Já no primeiro jantar que dera ao casal, Esme o vira como um advogado desprezível de Manhattan, que tolerava com condescendência o provincianismo dela. Ele falou muito pouco, como se estivesse bem distante da conversa dela. E quase não tocou no jantar, como se estivesse acima da comida que ela servia.

Esme, então, lembrou-se da bandeja que tinha sido deixada no quarto de brinquedos na noite anterior. Ele raspou os pratos, ela pensou, sorrindo.

-Edward nunca trabalhou em escritório. - Disse Carlisle. - É um construtor nato. Com doze anos de idade, ele aproveitou as férias para desmontar algumas cadeiras velhas que iam para o lixo, e com a madeira construiu uma casa na árvore. Ainda me lembro que depois de sair da cidade nas sextas-feiras e dirigir até nossa casa em East Hampton, sempre o encontrava martelando numa plataforma em cima da árvore. Ele tinha inventado um sistema movido por uma corda que alçava as tralhas todas até a árvore. Fez tudo isso sem que ninguém o ensinasse. Fiquei pasmo. E ele continua a me surpreender. Com algumas ferramentas e uma pilha de sucata, é capaz de construir a Torre Eiffel.

Carlisle estava radiante. Como se orgulhava do filho! Esme se perguntava se Carlisle soubera das agressões que Bella sofrera desde que conhecera Edward, o construtor talentoso tão bom com as ferramentas.

-Sua esposa é falecida? - Esme perguntou.

Carlisle ficou surpreso com a rápida mudança no rumo da conversa.

-É, sim. Ouvi dizer que o seu marido morreu num terrível acidente, não é?

-Alguns dizem que foi "terrível". - Ela replicou. - Outros dizem que foi "providencial".

-Então nós dois somos viúvos. - Ele concluiu.

-Meu marido morreu durante o processo de assinatura do divórcio. Na verdade, me sinto divorciada.

-E quando foi isso? - Ele quis saber.

-Há quinze anos. - Ela disse. - E quando sua esposa faleceu?

-Há dois anos. - Ele disse.

-Doença longa e terminal?

-Ataque cardíaco. - Ele esclareceu. - Ela estava fazendo compras na Pottery Barn, no Soho.

-Que coincidência! - Exclamou Esme. - Meu marido também estava em frente à Pottery Barn do Short Hares Mall quando... morreu.

Finalmente, chegaram os crepes, o café e os derivados de porco solicitados. Carlisle acrescentou leite ao seu café e se serviu de salsichas.

-Olha esses crepes! - Ele exclamou, sorrindo radiante para Esme, com uma expressão de gula que antecipava o prazer da refeição. Esme também se flagrou sorrindo. Ele era um homem bom. Cheio de amor paterno, de apreço pelos prazeres simples e de autoconfiança. A despeito de seus sentimentos por alguns membros da família de Carlisle, ela gostava dele. Mas gostava até certo ponto. Afinal, aprisionara o filho dele.

-Você volta hoje pra cidade? - Ela indagou enquanto cortava o crepe.

Ele bateu no bolso onde estava o papel.

-Agora que já tive notícias de Edward, não tem mais sentido continuar aqui.

-Tenho certeza de que logo você receberá notícias dele.

-Você fala como se soubesse de alguma coisa. - Ele disse de supetão.

-Só estou sendo positiva. - Ela quase gaguejou. Quase. - Pensando pra cima. Sou assim mesmo! Uma eterna otimista!

- Não estou gostando nada do papel amarelo e do lápis de cera marrom. – Carlisle falou enquanto mastigava o _bacon. _- A colcha desaparecida. O champanhe no chão. Tudo isso me preocupa.

Ele apertou os lábios, abaixando a cabeça, e se fixou no prato. Esme notou que ele não havia perdido um só fio de cabelo, que exibia a mesma tonalidade castanho-dourada dos cabelos de Edward, exceto pelo grisalho nas têmporas. E calculou a idade dele em torno dos cinquenta anos, embora ele aparentasse quarenta e cinco.

-Edward sabe se virar. - Carlisle falou enquanto cortava a metade de um crepe, engolindo-a de uma só mordida.

-Isso não passa de preocupação natural de pai. - Esme afirmou.

-Se Edward estiver em perigo, ele se safa. Ele é engenhoso.

-Aposto que não está correndo perigo. - Disse Esme.

-Edward tinha oito anos de idade no dia em que ficou trancado no banheiro. - Carlisle comentou. - Com uma tesourinha de unha, ele cortou uma toalha, uniu as tiras e desceu pela fachada de nossa casa da rua West 86. Marianne, minha esposa, ouviu o barulho e deu de cara com ele na parede como se fosse um gato. Não preciso me preocupar. Se ele tiver os instrumentos certos nas mãos, qualquer coisa, um garfo, uma faca, escapa até de Alcatraz.

Esme suou frio. O pedaço de crepe bateu no seu estômago como uma pedra.

Toda vez que Tanya levava comida para Edward, deixava facas, garfos e colheres de aço inoxidável com ele.

-Acabei de lembrar que preciso fazer algumas coisas. Tenho que ir embora. Muito obrigada pela refeição. - Ela falou, levantando-se bruscamente. Com passos largos, saiu do _Coq et Boule_, atravessou o saguão, voou até a Volvo estacionada e disparou cantando os pneus, e quase bateu no fusca verde que descia pela via de acesso do hotel.

* * *

**N/A:** Oiiiii!

Nem demorei muito dessa vez, não é mesmo? hehehe

Muito obrigada a todos que leram, adicionaram nos alertas e favoritos, e principalmente à** Densie** (fico muito feliz que esteja gostando! A história é ótima e a Tanya me faz rir demais! hahahaha... Espero que continue gostando!), **Josie** (posso demorar, mas não desisto nunca! hahahaha... Obrigada por continuar gostando. Espero que curta esse capítulo também! A Tanya é a mais engraçada na minha opinião... hehehe) e **Nessiie Black** pelas reviews! Vocês sabem que esses comentários fazem meu dia!

Bom, eu gosto da Tanya cada vez mais... As histórias da Rússia são muito engraçadas... hahahaha... Ela é louca... Mas fazer o quê... Assim que fica divertido, né?

A Esme também é uma problemática, mas acho que isso a torna outra favorita. E a Bella... Coitada... Está mais perdida que qualquer coisa, mas as coisas vão ficar melhores... Eu acho... xD

Espero que continuem gostando!

Beijinhos!

_Katry_.


	7. Capítulo VII

**Eu Pego Esse Homem**

**Capítulo VII**

"Onde se meteu o tal cachorro?", Bella se perguntava. Tinha procurado por tudo quanto é canto, pelo jardim, pelo bosque e pelas cercanias. Enquanto subia pelo caminho que dava para a entrada principal da mansão, ela pensou que talvez o cachorro tivesse passado mal com toda aquela comida que Tanya lhe dera, ou se cortara ao morder o prato de porcelana (por que Tanya servira um animal com um prato de porcelana ainda era um mistério).

O bicho podia ter sido atacado numa briga com algum guaxinim furioso na disputa por uma costeleta. Além do mais, não havia nem sinal da bandeja. O tal lugar secreto de Tanya continuava secreto. Bella não conseguira encontrar nada nos três acres de propriedade.

Sentou-se na escada frontal da casa e mais uma vez assoviou para atrair o vira-lata que ela já chamava de Lester, mesmo sem saber se era macho ou fêmea. O gênero não tinha a menor importância. Ela o chamaria de Lester, e ele seria seu novo melhor amigo. Cuidaria dele e em troca receberia a lealdade e a afeição de um animal tolo.

É claro, ela teria que providenciar uma casinha. E uma guia. E uma coleira. E toda a parafernália que as pessoas usam para assegurar a devoção incessante dos cães. Ele seria afetuoso, mas só amaria a ela.

Enquanto Bella assoviava, o Volvo de Esme subia pelo caminho e freava bruscamente ao chegar. Bem atrás da caminhonete, o fusca verde de Rose também freava e quase batia no Volvo.

Esme saiu apressada, deu um tapinha na cabeça de Bella e disse:

-Já volto. Tenho que checar uma coisa.

-Mãe, eu quero adotar o cachorro. - Disse Bella. - E estou pensando em ficar aqui por um tempo.

- Daqui a pouco a gente se fala, tá? - Esme falou enquanto entrava em casa.

Rose foi mais lenta para sair do carro.

-Estou completamente zonza. - Disse para Bella. Trôpega, ela caminhou e sentou-se na escada ao lado da ex-noiva.

-Você acha que eu posso ser amada?

-Você lembra que ontem, quando voltamos para cá, quase fomos atingidas por um motorista lunático? - Perguntou Rose ignorando a questão.

-Vagamente. - Disse Bella. Quase tudo o que se referia ao dia anterior estava enevoado.

-Três minutos atrás o mesmo carro quase me pegou outra vez ao sair do Plaza em disparada. Aíresolvi seguir o maníaco. Não há nada que me irrite mais que motoristas agressivos. Fico fula da vida com essa gente.

-E por que... isso me interessaria? - Bella indagou, sorrindo.

-Porque é daqui, sua peste! - Rose rebateu. -O carro que quase me matou duas vezes é de sua mãe! - Ela exclamou, apontando para o Volvo.

-Impossível! - Bella contestou. - Ontem mamãe estava no hotel quando voltamos pra cá.

-É o mesmo carro, o mesmo motorista. - Rose afirmou.

-Você está sugerindo que mamãe mentiu sobre o seu paradeiro ontem?

-Sim. - Disse Rose. -E você tem que dizer isso pra ela.

-De jeito nenhum. - Bella retrucou.

-Então, eu é que vou falar com ela. - Disse Rose, agora vestida com um tubinho vermelho e branco arrematado por um _top _preto. - E você é adorável. Mesmo quando age como uma chata. Minhas pernas tão bambas. Você acha que a Tanya ainda será condescendente em relação ao Valium?

-Vamos lá perguntar. - Disse Bella.

Conforme entravam na casa, Alice estacionava seu porshe amarelo canário e acenava para as das. Rose se surpreendeu com a enorme pilha de presentes na entrada.

-Deve ter uma centena de caixas.

-Cento e trinta e cinco. - Afirmou Tanya, que já os tinha catalogado para devolução.

-Onde está a sra. Swan? - Rose quis saber.

-Está com dor de estômago. - Disse Tanya.

-Algum sinal do cachorro? - Bella inquiriu.

-Esquece o cachorro. - Replicou Tanya.

-Pois vou pegá-lo, amá-lo e chamá-lo de Lester.

-Ele já foi embora. Desapareceu no bosque. A essa altura já deve estar em Newark. - Tanya insistiu.

Bella negou com a cabeça.

-Em Newark nenhum vira-lata ganha costeletas. A menos que tenha sido atropelado, o que é perfeitamente possível, ele vai voltar pra cá. E estarei esperando por ele com uma casinha, uma guia e uma coleira.

-Do que estão falando? – Alice perguntou.

-Tanya achou um cachorro no quintal. E o tem alimentado escondido. – Bella explicou.

-Sempre pensei que odiasse cães. – Alice replicou.

-Eu amo vira-latas. Ninguém resiste a eles.

Então Bella teria que comprar todas as coisas necessárias para um cãozinho.

-Meninas! - Alice gritou.

-Fala, Alice! - sua irmã respondeu.

-Vamos ao _shopping_!

-Não até que eu fale com sua mãe sobre o modo como ela dirige. - Rose interrompeu.

-Me dá a chave do seu carro. - Bella pediu estendendo a mão.

-Calma, já dou. - Rose rebateu. - Primeiro você tem que se vestir, né?

O _shopping _estava sempre cheio nas manhãs de sábado, justamente como ela gostava.

-Já vou. - Disse Bella, subindo a escada de três em três degraus. Virou à esquerda, entrou apressada no quarto e vestiu o jeans da época de colégio. A perspectiva de ir ao Short Bares Mall, com seus elevadores de vidro, seu piso de lajotas douradas e suas centenas de lojas sofisticadas, deixou-a excitada, a despeito da história infeliz de sua família naquele lugar. Ela se entregaria a uma espécie de terapia restauradora. Comprar para espantar o sofrimento. Proveria o seu futuro companheiro canino e depois proveria a si própria para uma vida nova.

Uma vida nova como noiva abandonada. Bem melhor que divorciada, ela pensou, com a experiência de quem tinha visto muito de perto como esse processo suga o fluido vital da medula das mulheres. Sua mãe tentara educá-la para tomar cuidado com homens e compromissos. Bella se rebelou, e a partir da oitava série começou a dizer sim para os rapazes toda vez que era solicitada. Manteve o corpo em ótima forma para as paqueras na piscina. E acabou ganhando com isso, porque sua vida de academias de ginástica e aulas de dança transformou-se em uma carreira.

Ter dito sim para a proposta de Edward talvez tenha sido o meu último ato de rebeldia, Bella pensava enquanto escovava o cabelo. Ela se perguntava se todas as noivas abandonadas se sentiam igualmente humilhadas, desapontadas, rejeitadas e... aliviadas.

_Plaft. _Um barulho surdo veio de cima. Ela olhou para o teto.

Estranho, pensou. O quarto de cima era um depósito trancado. Será que a mãe estava lá?

Curiosa, Bella caminhou na direção do segundo lance de escadas. Olhou para baixo e viu o saguão vazio. Rose, Alice e Tanya deviam estar na cozinha. Olhou para o alto da escada, na direção do ático.

-Mãe? - Ela chamou. -Você está aí em cima?

Nenhuma resposta.

Já fazia dez anos que Bella ou Alice não pisavam no terceiro andar. Sua mãe o mantinha escuro, frio e abafado. Esme utilizava os cômodos para guardar a reserva de tapetes, cadeiras, máquinas de costura e tabuleiros de xadrez. "Talvez um guaxinim tenha entrado pela clarabóia no velho quarto de brinquedos e esbarrado nos móveis", Bella pensou.

-Alô! Tem alguém aí? - Chamou de novo, agora mais alto. Silêncio. Esse barulho não foi nada, ela concluiu. Anotou mentalmente a necessidade de conversar com Tanya sobre a possível presença de animais no terceiro andar, e desceu alguns degraus da escada.

_Plaft. _Dessa vez Bella sentiu a vibração nas tripas. "Isso não é um guaxinim", ela pensou. Era maior. Muito maior. Virou-se e foi investigar o terceiro andar.

* * *

De joelhos na mesinha de criança, Edward debruçava-se sobre a lista do seu inventário:

(3) cordas de pular

(4) estantes 2 x 3 x 1 - pregos reutilizáveis?

(1) raquete de tênis - cordas reutilizáveis?

(1) mesa - pernas destacáveis (checar)

(2) cadeiras - pernas destacáveis (checar)

"Se eu tivesse um martelo...", Edward pensou consigo mesmo. Ele tinha um martelo de manhã, ele tinha um martelo de noite: Esme Swan. Estava acordado desde que o primeiro raio de sol brilhara pela clarabóia. As horas de solidão já pesavam. Edward estava preso havia aproximadamente vinte e quatro horas (segundo o que pôde contar), e não pretendia passar mais um dia trancafiado. Ele havia zanzado pelo quarto por mais ou menos uma hora até que resolveu ir ao banheiro. Quando saiu, uma outra bandeja estava no chão, perto da porta. Seus olhos voltaram-se diretamente para o espelho. Será que sua monitoração seguia um horário? Obviamente, Esme Swan tinha uma cúmplice. Talvez a russa.

Edward pôs a travessa na mesa, perto da lista do inventário. Enquanto comia, tentava calcular a altura do teto. Mas nisso sua habilidade de carpinteiro era falha: ele era péssimo em calcular distância. Por isso, sempre usava uma régua presa no cinto. Mas ela estava em seu estojo prateado, quadrado, pesado e compacto, sobre a cômoda do quarto em sua casa.

-Que falta você me faz! - Ele disse em voz alta, pensando na sua fiel régua portátil.

-Já? - Alguém falou, fazendo-o derrubar o garfo. - Só se passaram algumas horas.

-Esme? - Ele chamou. O sistema de som era velho (ele tinha examinado os alto-falantes, defasados em pelo menos vinte anos).

Como na véspera, a voz dela estava distorcida e quase irreconhecível.

-Esperava por outra pessoa?

-Se você quiser, posso começar a subscrever os envelopes. - Ele disse com um tom amistosamente fingido. - O meu tempo neste momento está mais ou menos disponível.

-Por que você me disse que era advogado?

-Eu não disse. Você é que tirou essa idéia sabe-se lá de onde! - Ele respondeu surpreso.

-Você podia ter me corrigido. - Esme rebateu. - Se você tivesse colhões, teria me corrigido.

Edward (cujos colhões eram bem maiores que a média) explicou-se:

-Você tem razão. Desculpe. Bem que eu quis. Cheguei até a preparar as palavras, mas não tive chance.

-Você teve chance de sobra. - Ela replicou. - Todos aqueles jantares em casa.

-Destoaria das conversas. - Disse Edward. -Pelo que me lembro, meu trabalho nunca veio à baila nesses jantares. Você, Alice e Bella falavam sobre casa e notícias de pessoas que nunca conheci e nunca conhecerei. Toda vez que Bella tentava me incluir na conversa, você fazia de tudo para me cortar. A mesma coisa com Jasper. Não era nada agradável ser o namorado invisível. O que você desejava mesmo era que nós sumíssemos de vez. Agora me mantém trancado em sua casa. Tenho certeza que você vê a ironia disso.

Não se sabe se Esme via ou não, porque não falou nada.

De braços cruzados, Edward esperou que ela dissesse alguma coisa.

Depois de alguns minutos, voltou-se para a comida. O menu do casamento estava delicioso. Especialmente o salmão. Ele podia comê-lo o dia todo. E provavelmente comeria.

-Claro que esse quarto era o quarto de brinquedos de Bella e Alice. - Ele disse ao notar que Esme ainda o observava. -Acho que os alto-falantes foram instalados quando elas ainda eram crianças. E você ficava aí sentada no quarto de controle espionando as filhas. Não compreendo por que uma criança precisava ser espionada. A não ser que tivesse algum problema.

-Os únicos problemas que as meninas tiveram na vida foram um pai negligente. Deixe-me corrigir, Bella também teve um noivo fracassado. Ambos razões de sobra. – Esme falou, e arrematou - Por que você esvaziou àquela estante?

Merda! Ele tinha que ter reposto tudo no lugar, para não parecer que havia mexido. Levantou-se bruscamente e derrubou a cadeirinha. _Plaft._

-Desculpe. - Ele se aproximou da pilha de livros infantis que estavam no chão. Pegou um dos livros, "_Os Ovos Verdes e o Presunto", _e disse - No ano passado jurei que ia reler esses clássicos.

-Seria melhor que você não usasse a palavra "juramento" - Ela o advertiu. - Você e Bella devem ter achado muito engraçado quando o confundi com um advogado. Devem ter rido muito às minhas custas.

-Não rimos, não. - Ele afirmou. - A situação não era engraçada.

-O que você está desenhando? Traz até o espelho.

-Apenas rabiscos. Besteira. - Ele falou, tentando voltar até a mesa para rasgar a lista. Na pressa, acabou tropeçando na pilha de livros e caiu no chão.

_Plaft. _Na queda, o maxilar de Edward colidiu com a cadeirinha, fazendo-o ver estrelas.

-Ai, meu Deus! - Ele gemeu. - Acho que desloquei o maxilar. - Disse entre dentes, segurando o queixo. - Chama um médico, isso é sério. Se você tiver um pouco de piedade no coração, me leva para o hospital, por favor! - Implorou, rolando de dor no chão.

Silêncio. Edward continuava a se contorcer de dor, protegendo a parte inferior do rosto. E se manteve assim enquanto pôde. Talvez por dez minutos. Depois, começou a se sentir ridículo.

-Ok, estou de volta. - Disse a voz. - O que foi que perdi?

Será que ela não tinha assistido à encenação dele?

-Acho que desloquei o... deixa pra lá.

-Eu quero os utensílios.

-Que utensílios? - O coração dele deu um pulo.

-Você sabe: faca, colher, garfo. Põe tudo perto da porta e depois se tranque no banheiro. Você vai ter que comer com as mãos até eu trazer talheres de plástico. Não tente ficar na porta, senão atiro.

-Pelo que sei, você não tem armas. - Ele zombou.

-Em Nova Jersey todo mundo tem arma. - Ela afirmou com convicção.

Ele acreditou e pôs a faca, a colher e o garfo perto da porta. Em seguida, trancou-se no banheiro.

Enquanto Esme pegava de volta as ferramentas de Edward, ele investigava (outra vez) o banheiro em busca de câmeras escondidas. Não encontrando nenhuma, colocou-se de cócoras e começou a procurar alguma coisa atrás da privada. Alcançou com a mão o que queria e puxou um embrulho de papel higiênico. Desembrulhou-o e sorriu: lá estavam uma faca, um garfo e uma colher.

Ele os havia roubado na noite anterior. A essa altura os pratos sujos já deviam estar na máquina de lavar louças, e ninguém se preocuparia em conferir os talheres que faltavam.

* * *

**N/A:** Oiiiii!

Demorei séculos para postar novamente, né? Sinto muito, guys!

Mas esse final de semestre está me matando... E daqui há um ano não tenho mais faculdade, então é melhor aproveitar enquanto dá, né? Hahahahaha

Bem, o que dizer? A história é louca e os personagens são piores... hahaha... Mas acho que é por isso que gosto tanto dela... xD

De qualquer forma, está sendo super difícil colocar todos aqui. Por isso, me perdoem se alguns personagens estão mais tímidos... hehe

Quero agradecer a **Nessiie Black** e **Josie** (Bella é muito tapada mesmo... hahaha... Mas você pode se surpreender ainda... hehehe... E a fuga ainda vai demorar um pouco... hahaha) pelos comentários! E também aos fanstaminhas constantes por aqui, se continuam aparecendo é por que gostam, né? Hehehe

Bom, espero que continuem acompanhando!

Beijinhos!

_Katry_.


End file.
